The Inevitable
by Beanacre0
Summary: Hermione Granger's world fell apart the night her parents died. Now, to make matters worse, Ginny has turned Harry and Ron against her. She is wasting away, but no-one seems to notice. Can the Slytherin Prince save her? Alternate Endings. Ginny bashing
1. Chapter 1: Home

I know I have other fics to update, but I was inspired to write this. I have it all planned and probably won't take long to finish this. It's rated for caution and because it's aimed at people more my age. Okay, I will get on with the story and I hope you enjoy this :)**  
****

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Home**

Hermione stared dully out of the window as the countryside rushed by. She was alone, no Harry or Ron around to keep her occupied. A rat known as Ginny Weasley had seen to that.

She still couldn't believe how easily the boys had turned from her, over _Ginny_.

_The boys and Hermione were curled up by the fire at Grimauld Place when Ginny burst into the room in tears. "I can't hide it anymore!" Ginny cried dramatically, throwing herself at Harry. _

_The three exchanged confused looks. "Hide what, Gin?" Harry asked kindly. _

_Ginny glanced at Hermione. "I…I can't."  
"You just said you wanted too." Ron said with his usual tactless approach. _

_Ginny pulled up her sleeves to reveal several bruises littering her pale arms. Hermione and the boys gasped in horror. _

"_Who did this to you?" Hermione asked, approaching the younger girl. _

_Ginny flinched back. "Please, don't hurt me!" She whined. _

"_What?"  
"You'll hurt me again!" Ginny wailed, curling up into Harry's lap. The boys glared at Hermione. _

"_You've been hurting Ginny? Does it make you feel big and important? Hurting girls younger than you. You make me sick." Ron growled, glaring at his curly haired best friend. _

"_You don't think I did this?" Hermione gasped in horror. _

"_You think Gin would do this to herself?" Harry spat, his emerald eyes filled with hate. _

_Hermione's own chocolate eyes bore into his, pleading with him to see sense. "I would never…"  
"And she still denies it! Even though the evidence is right in front of us!" Ron hissed. _

"_But…"_

"_Enough." Harry cut her off. He stood, scooping a sobbing Ginny into his arms as though she were a baby. _

"_You really are a sick one, Hermione. All this time, we thought you were our friend. Ginny's friend. Now we find you just liked the power that came with being our friend." Ron added. _

"_No! You know me! I couldn't…"  
Ginny met Hermione's eyes over Harry's shoulder and smirked. "She's lying!" Hermione yelled. _

_Harry shook his head. "You've sunk to a new low, Hermione. From this day on, you are no longer our friend. You can leave Grimauld Place tomorrow and don't ever come back!"_

Hermione's heart had broken when she was cast out by her once best friend. The worst thing was that Ginny had gotten what she wanted and no one knew.

For the rest of the summer she had spent her time living alone in her childhood home, once full of happy memories but now housing haunted ones and gathering dust. She would wake up screaming every night in that house, the house where her life began to go wrong.

Hermione shook her head slightly to dispel any dangerous thoughts. She was so tired. Her eyelids began to droop as the soft rocking and rhythmic chug of the train began to lull her to sleep. As soon as her eyes shut, the nightmares would begin.

_Hermione sat with her faithful cat in her living room, one of Shakespeare's many works in her hands as she read it avidly. Each time she read it, she found something new. _

_The front door opened and her father's voice rang out into the otherwise silent house. "We're home!"_

_Hermione leapt off of the sofa and ran to his side. "Hi Dad. How was work?" _

"_It was alright. I think your mother has had a tough day though. One of those kids bit her again." _

_Jenny Granger entered the house at that moment, tying her hair into a loose bun as she came. "Hello, sweetheart." She smiled upon seeing Hermione. _

"_Hi, Mum. Dad said you had a bad day at work. One of the Thompson twins bit you again?"_

"_Yep. Nasty little things those boys."  
"At least you don't have to see them again for a while."_

_Henry Granger laughed. "That she doesn't. Now, enough chit chat, who wants Chinese?"  
Henry Granger stuck his head around his daughter's door to see she was still at her desk reading one of her many school books. "Darling, you should really get some sleep. It's eleven o'clock."  
"Okay, Dad. Just give me five more minutes."  
Henry laughed quietly. "You always ask for five more minutes, then five becomes ten, ten becomes thirty and thirty becomes two hours." He teased. _

"_I mean it, please."  
"Okay, five minutes only."  
"Thanks. Night Dad."  
"Night, Darling."  
As the clock hit Midnight, Hermione went to put away her books. There was a loud bang and Hermione drew her wand on instinct. She held it close to her and crept to her door. _

_Silence reigned as she slid open her door. The darkness seemed to suffocate her as she tried to blindly see into the gloom, separating the shadows from the light. _

_Suddenly, her wand was torn from her grasp and she was thrown onto the landing by her hair. She cried out as she hit the floor. Hermione looked up into the glowing red eyes of Lord Voldemort. _

_Over three hours later, Hermione lay in a pool of her own blood and vomit. She was panting after suffering yet another bout of the Cruciatus curse. _

_Voldemort grinned wickedly down at her. "Filth like you don't deserve magic. Which is why I made this little curse. It's experimental; all the others have just exploded. Let's see what happens with you. __Nex Veneficus."_

_The red curse hit Hermione and she cried as the pain pulled her into the darkness. "Goodbye, Hermione Granger."_

Hermione woke with a scream, panting as her wild eyes stared around the silent carriage. It was the same nightmare every time she shut her eyes. The nightmare of the day she lost her parents.

Hermione drug herself off of the train and towards the carriages, waving to Hagrid when she saw him with the First Years. She just was so tired, but couldn't sleep again. Not now. She climbed into the carriage, ignoring the Thestral pulling it, and settled into her seat, ignoring the third year Hufflepuffs entering the carriage.

The sorting ceremony seemed to pass by like a breeze as Hermione lost herself to her thoughts. Dumbledore soon got to his feet, silencing the students.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. It is wonderful to see all of you again, and sad to see some of you missing." Dumbledore paused, everyone recollecting on the Battle that had only occurred last year and all those they had lost.

So many had lost their lives for the cause, on both sides. Hermione bowed her head as the thoughts of Terry Boot and one of her best friends out of the Golden Trio ran though her mind.

She had gotten to know Terry quite well due to a project in Charms and the two had become good friends. She had met Anna Smithland, a kindly Hufflepuff, through him, she had been his girlfriend.

The two had been found lying together; Terry led protectively over Anna's body. Tears sprung to Hermione's eyes as she thought of them. It wasn't fair. Neither had deserved it. But then again, had any of them really deserved it?

"But it is time we had a fresh start. We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Ivan Holts as well as a new Flying Instructor, Professor Bill Weasley."  
Hermione looked up at Bill, sat proudly at the Teachers table with a rather pregnant Fleur by his side. He had turned on her too after Ginny had spread her little sob story.

None of the Weasleys had believed her. After all, why should they? Ginny had them wrapped around her little finger, being the only girl and the youngest Weasley child.

Dumbledore began to speak again, drawing Hermione out of her reverie. "Our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin," A cheer rose from the Slytherin table as they acknowledged their prince. Draco stood and bowed his head, smirking smugly.

", and our Head Girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors let out their own cheers, with the exceptions of Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender. They all glared at her.

"They shall be available at all times, situated in a private room in your Common Rooms. For the rest of the school, simply knock on the Portrait of Bertha Mugglewarp and state whether you wish to see the Head Girl or Boy. The Forbidden Forrest is, as its name suggests, forbidden and Mister Filch has a list of banned items on his office door. He requests you take a look."

"Now that it is all, enjoy your meals." The elderly Headmaster took his seat, smiling at his students, and the plates of food appeared before them all.

Hermione ate in silence, listening to the stories of her fellow house mates' summers. Parvarti was sat next to her, talking to Seamus and Dean about how Lavender had ditched her to spend time with Ron.

"I don't get it. She didn't like him like that last year." She sighed, leaning her head on her fist.

"Maybe it's because he's a war hero and a member of the Golden Trio." Dean suggested. "Speaking of which, why aren't you sat with them, Hermione?"  
Hermione sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled. She felt a wave of dizziness overtake her and shut her eyes, rubbing her temples slightly.

Neville, sat next to her, put his hand on her arm. "Are you okay, Hermione?"  
"Fine." She replied. "Just need a good nights sleep."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed it so far and will continue to read. Next Chapter: Hermione goes to Madam Pomfrey for some Medicine.


	2. Chapter 2: Medicine

Hey, me again. Okay, so I have finished up to Chapter Five. I know this chapter sounds like it will be boring, and it probably will, but it is necessary to know more about the past of Hermione. Just to let you know, in sixth year, Hermione, Ron and Harry used a time turner to locate all horcurxes and destory them while still attending school. The battle was fought at Hogwarts and all survived, Percy the loss in the Weasley family. I couldn't kill off anyone :(

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Medicine**

After the feast, Hermione trudged up to the Hospital Wing. She was feeling dizzier than before and also had a killer headache. A need for the Hospital Wing if there ever was one.

Poppy Pomfrey was cleaning out the bed pans using her wand when the door opened. She sighed softly, knowing immediately who it was. The only person who visited frequently. Hermione Granger.

Hermione had been coming to the Hospital Wing ever since her Parents had died the summer before sixth year and she had been hit with an unknown curse from Voldemort. It was always the same thing, nothing changed. If anything, it got worse.

Madam Pomfrey sighed as she remembered that day Hermione had been brought in.

_The door to the Hospital Wing burst open and Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office to scold the person who had woken her in the middle of the night. The words died on her lips as she saw the group who had entered. _

_A lifeless body lay in the air, held there by Dumbledore's spell. Her arms dangled below her, one clearly broken, and her body looked bruised and beaten._

"_What happened, Albus?" She asked, hurrying to her patient. _

"_There was an attack. We were too late to stop it." Dumbledore replied solemnly. _

"_Who is this? Who was killed?"  
"This is Hermione Granger. Her family were murdered tonight. Alastor already checked the records; she has no other surviving family members." _

"_Oh, the poor dear. She looks a sight."  
"Indeed. We found her in a pool of her own blood and vomit. It doesn't look good." _

"_It doesn't indeed."_

_Hermione stirred, letting out a pained groan. "Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey called, taking the girl's hand. _

"_My parents. He killed them!"_

"_I'm sorry, dear."_

"_He used this curse. He said he made it."  
"Who did, dear?"  
"Voldemort."  
The members around her bed gasped in horror. _

"_What curse?" Dumbledore asked. _

"_Nex Veneficus."  
"Death Magic." Alastor Moody translated, his face grim, drawing more gasps of horror from the Order Members gathered. _

"Madam Pomfrey?" A voice called from the door of the Hospital Wing, bringing the Mediwitch out of her thoughts.

"I'm coming." She called.

The Mediwitch ambled out of her office to see Hermione Granger sat neatly on a nearby hospital bed, her face scrunched up in pain and holding her head.

"Are you alright, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I'm fine. Just dizzy."

"Are you sure?"  
"I'm fine!" Hermione snapped. "I just need the usual potions."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and headed to the medicine cabinets at the back of the wing. She searched around a bit, before finding the two potions she usually gave the Gryffindor.

"Here you go, a pain relieving potion and a dreamless sleeping potion." She announced, handing the bottles over to the Head Girl.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled sadly.

"Are you sure you are okay? You can tell me. I was the one who patched you up." Madam Pomfrey said.  
"Really, I'm okay. It's probably just the wounds aching a little and the curse coming back to haunt me."  
"You say that so casually." Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"I made peace with it a while ago. I know what my future holds thanks to this curse."  
"Maybe we can find a cure…"  
"Saint Mungos already tried. Severus and I are going to try to produce one, but I'm not that hopeful." Hermione interrupted. She had heard it all before.  
"You should be, it may save your life one day."  
"Not likely." Hermione scoffed, sliding off of the bed and heading towards the Hospital Wing doors.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Madam Pomfrey called.

"Goodnight, Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione walked out off the Hospital Wing, ignoring the Mediwitch's concerned eyes watching her back.

She sighed heavily. Life just wasn't fair. But then again, she had known that since was thirteen and they had found out the true story of the Marauders and the night Lily and James Potter were killed. For years everyone had thought Sirius Black the Culprit, but it was the Traitor, Peter Pettigrew.

The Fat Lady swung forward to admit the Head Girl, her face concerned as she noticed how ill the young girl looked. Hermione had become a favourite amongst all of Hogwarts, including the Ghosts and Peeves. She had spent the month after her parents' deaths in the castle and had taken time to speak with some of them.

They had all come to care for her. Peeves even avoided pranking her, showing he cared in his own way.

"Are you alright, dear?" The Fat Lady asked.

"I'm fine, Madam. I just need a good rest." Hermione smiled, touched that the Portrait had asked after her.

"Just make sure you get it."

"I will. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Miss Granger."  
Hermione clambered into the Common Room. Most of the Students were in bed, except three people sat by the fire. The girl's long red hair shone in the firelight, her eyes glittering coldly as they stared at Hermione. The two boys, one red headed and the other black haired, sent almost half hearted glares at her.

Ginny falsely whimpered when she saw Hermione look her way and pushed herself further into Harry's lap. The Boys responded immediately, Harry hugging Ginny and Ron glaring harder at Hermione as she walked past them to her Portrait.

"Veneficus." She whispered to the great Lion who guarded her Common Room and Dorm.

She slipped inside and stared at the red wood floors, high ceilings, the deep red wallpaper on the walls, the Gryffindor Crest above the Fireplace and the windows giving her a great view over the Quidditch field and the Forbidden Forrest.

Hermione walked past the Kitchen that she had in her common room, to the winding staircase. At the top of the staircase was a red wood door with her name carved into it.

She pushed it open and smiled. The walls were an aqua colour with brown flowers spreading over it. A brown fluffy carpet covered with floor. A bookcase was along one wall, a double bed opposite it and a balcony was situated in the wall opposite the door.

Hermione grinned. It was her dream room. She slung her bag onto the desk, next to the door, and headed to the Wardrobe that was next to the desk. She put her wand on the bedside cabinet and grabbed some Pyjamas before heading down the stairs to her bathroom.

On her return, Hermione downed the potions she had gotten from Madam Pomfrey, sighing as the pain receded. She climbed into the big fluffy bed and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one is coming right up. Next Chapter: Hermione does research on a cure, but breaks down and has to be comforted by her remaining best friend.


	3. Chapter 3: Research with Snape

As I promised. Here is the next chapter. This should be a little more interesting than the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**Research with Snape**

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, ignoring another plate of food for the tenth time that week. She had only eaten at breakfast and the lack of food was beginning to show.

They had been back at school for two weeks and Hermione had been feeling sick every single day, but ate breakfast to prove to the Teachers and everyone she was okay.

She turned the page of her book, Hogwarts; A History Revised, her IPod blaring in her ear. When she had been living in Hogwarts during the summer, she had assisted Professor Snape and, soon, the two became inseparable. He had become one of her closest friends. That was before Harry and Ron turned on her.

Now he was the closest friend she had. Severus had charmed the IPod to run on magic, to never lose power. Hermione had been delighted and took to keeping it with her at all times.

Bon Jovi's It's My Life was playing. Hermione was mouthing the words and bopping her head.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud_

_[Chorus:]__  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks_

_[Chorus:]_

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

_[Chorus:]_

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!_

A hand landed on Hermione's shoulder making her jump. She looked up into the brown eyes of Neville. "Hermione, Professor Snape wants to see you."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Neville." Hermione smiled.

"Sure. See you later."  
Hermione grabbed her bag and headed down to the dungeons, humming the next song 'Once Upon a Broken Heart' by the Beu Sisters. She knocked on Severus' classroom door and it swung open to reveal the man himself sat behind his desk, his hand raised as he had used Wandless magic to open the door.

"Hi, Sev." Hermione greeted, grinning.

Severus looked up at her and frowned. "You're getting skinny, Mya."  
"Hi, Mya. Good to see you. How are you? Why, I'm fine thank you, Sev. How nice of you to ask." Hermione retorted sarcastically as she took a seat on his desk.

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "The first sign of a mad person is talking to themselves."  
"Takes one to know one."  
"Very mature."  
Hermione retorted by sticking her tongue out at the dark man. Severus rolled his eyes and stood. "Never mind. Let's just get a start on the research for a cure."  
Hermione huffed and followed him sulkily into his private rooms full of dark volumes and his most prized books. The two had been studying the dark books seeing as it _was_ Voldemort that made the spell up, chances are, if there was a cure, it wasn't light magic.

Hermione slammed shut her twentieth volume with a growl. Severus looked up at her over the top of his reading glasses. "Why the bloody hell are we looking for a cure? We will never find one!"

"Of course we will. You just have to have hope. There will be a cure somewhere." Severus replied.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! Why are you all so bloody optimistic?! There is no cure! If there was we would have found it by now." Hermione yelled.

Severus got up and walked round to Hermione's side of the table. He knelt down so he was at eye level with her. "Because sometimes hope is all we have left."  
Hermione sniffled and tears ran down her cheeks. Severus reached up and wiped them away. "Hey, no tears. You know I hate it when you cry, Mya." He soothed.

Hermione's tears began to increase, sobs accompanying them, and she threw herself into the older man's arms.

Severus brought the girl into his lap and began to rock them, whispering words of comfort to the distraught girl. "I promise we will find something."

"You can't really promise that. No-one can. It's impossible to find a cure."

"This is the wizarding world, is it not?"  
"Yeah."  
"Magic itself is impossible, yet here we are. In the Wizarding World, the impossible becomes the possible."

"You really think we will find a cure." Hermione asked, looking up at her best friend with wide, soulful eyes.

"Of course I do, Mya. I don't want, no I won't, lose you now." Severus told her, his dark eyes staring into her own.

"Sev, you are the best friend anyone could ask for." Hermione whispered, hugging the man tightly.  
"I know I am." Severus joked.

Hermione leaned back to look him in the eyes and smiled sadly. "You really are. Don't ever doubt that."

"I won't." Severus replied solemnly.

"Good. I have to get to bed. It's already past curfew and the Fat Lady will worry. Seriously, she really has taken me under her wing. She's like a flat version of Mrs Weasley." Hermione's voice trailed off and her face became pained at the thought of the Weasleys.

Severus cursed silently. He would kill Potter and the Weasleys for hurting Hermione if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be right up. Next Chapter: Hermione passes out in Potions and Ginny spreads Rumours about Hermione around Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4: Fainting and Ginny's Scheme

Okay, this is the last chapter I have written so far but I am only about a page left from finishing the next chapter and then it should flow from there. The covers to this FF can be found here: http:// i609 . photobucket . com / albums / tt174 / Beanacre0 / Covers/ TheInevitableCovee . png and http:// i609 . photobucket . com / albums / tt174 / Beanacre0 / Covers / TheInevitableCover3 . png.

I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Four**

**Fainting and Ginny's Scheme**

Over the course of the next week, Hermione had steadily gotten worse. She was throwing up before she could even digest anything she ate and she was getting weaker by the day.

Severus and the rest of the staff were concerned about her, even the Ghosts and Portraits were. Peeves had even stopped pranking people to give Hermione less to worry about.

Hermione had spent more and more time on her own as the friendship groups that Hogwarts usually contained established themselves once more and she felt awkward invading on them. So, she spent time alone reading or doing homework.

Her visits to Madam Pomfrey were becoming more frequent, twice a day at best. She was wasting away before everyone's eyes. The worst thing was, only the teachers, Ghosts and portraits noticed. All except from four students.

Luna Lovegood, like Hermione, was also alone. She was fine with it, used to it since she had started Hogwarts. Due to her loneliness, Luna was very observant and she had noticed the decline in Hermione's health and it concerned her.

She thought of Hermione as a good friend. They studied together and Hermione was always there for Luna when she needed her. 'For how much longer?' Luna thought with a sigh.

At the Slytherin table, three of them had noticed. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy had all noticed how ill and thin Hermione Granger had been getting, and they felt sorry for her.

Hermione sighed as she got to her feet, teetering a little as dizziness once again washed over her. She slung her back over her shoulder and headed off to Potions.

Severus looked out at his class of NEWT Potions students. There were six Gryffindors, including Harry, Ron and, remarkably, Neville, three Hufflepuffs, Four Ravenclaws and 5 Slytherins.

"Today we shall be making Veritaserum. This is the truth Serum and is especially tricky to make. If made correctly, your partner and you shall be allowed to keep a sample of it each."

The class began to whisper in amazement. "But, if I hear of anyone spouting off answers to embarrassing questions against their will I will personally deduct two hundred points and assign that person detention for the rest of the year." Severus snarled.

The class shuffled nervously. That sounded more like the Professor Snape they knew. "Now, your partners are as follows. Weasley, Parkinson; Zabini, Mathews; Granger, Potter…."

Hermione sighed silently, ignored the discrete apologetic look from Severus as she moved to Harry's side. Harry glared at her disdainfully as she sat down and took out her notes on the potion.

It wasn't that Harry truly hated Hermione, he just disliked the way she had treated Ginny and felt betrayed by her. Any trust he had placed in her was now gone. So he shunned her.

Harry and Hermione worked on their potion, only talking to each other when need be. Harry glanced side ways at Hermione as she added the Unicorn Horn to the potion. Her arm seemed so thin and she looked so weak.

'Weak? Yeah right. How could she be so weak when she had hurt Ginny so badly the young girl couldn't stand the sight of her?' Harry thought shaking his head.

"Go get more lace wings." He snarled, glaring at his once best friend. Hermione grimaced and got to her feet, swaying lightly.

She made it half way across the classroom before collapsing to the floor. Severus looked up just in time to see her fall.

"Hermione!" He yelled, running to her side. "Parkinson, go get Madam Pomfrey. NOW!"

"Yes, sir." Pansy gasped before running out of the room.

"Hermione, Mya, hold on. We'll get help."

Hermione looked at Severus with unfocussed eyes. She moaned softly before her eyes slid shut and she fainted.

"Mya? Hermione Jane Granger!" Severus called, shaking the girl. He cast some spells and frowned.

"Class is dismissed. Cast stasis charms on your potions and then get out." He spat.

The class hurried to do as their professor said and sped out of the door before he could change his mind.

Madam Pomfrey arrived as the last person left the classroom. Draco handed Pansy and, with a last concerned look at the unconscious form of Hermione before the door swung shut, the three Slytherins headed back to the Common Room.

Madam Pomfrey forced a potion down Hermione's throat and she woke with a gasp. "What happened?"  
"You fainted, Mya." Severus replied.  
"Oh." Hermione looked down.  
"You need to eat more. You're wasting away." Severus sighed.

"It's not like I don't try. I just get so ill!" Hermione sobbed, curling up into Severus' arms.

Break time soon arrived and all the students swarmed up to their common rooms, to the courtyards and grounds to enjoy their twenty minute break before heading back to class.

Ginny found the two boys sat by the fire, staring into it numbly. She crept closer to surprise them.

"Do you think she's okay?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Mate. As much as I dislike Hermione at the moment, I don't want her to get ill." Ron replied, running a hand through his fiery red hair.

"Yeah. I just wish things could go back to the way they used to be. Just you, me and Hermione."

Ginny's blood began to boil. Hermione always got in her way. 'That bitch! I have one way to ensure she loses everything!'

Hermione finally left Severus' quarters at dinner. She had been resting in his guest room while he taught, him coming in to check on her at random intervals.

She entered the Great Hall and it went completely silent, everyone turning to stare at her. Hermione shifted uneasily as she looked at her feet.

She walked to her usual spot next to Parvarti and Neville, only to find Parvarti had purposely moved her bag there. Hermione frowned and looked at Neville.

The quiet boy shifted nervously, refusing to look her in the eyes, and turned his back to her. Hermione felt hurt well up inside of her. "Neville? Parvarti? What's going on?"

The whole of Gryffindor glared at her. A gaggle of girls towards the middle of the table parted to reveal Ginny.

The girl was crying, bruises covering her bare arms once again. Hermione felt her world drop away. It was Harry and Ron all over again.

"How could you, Granger?" Parvarti snarled, moving over to where Ginny sat.

"I…I didn't…" Hermione stuttered.  
"Like you didn't sleep with Snape and Slytherins to boost your grades." A Ravenclaw called from their table.

"NO! I would never." Hermione yelled, shaking her head.  
"But we all saw his reaction when you fainted." A Hufflepuff in her Potions class added.

"Severus and I are just friends."  
"Friends she says." Lavender sneered.

Hermione turned and ran out of the hall, not believing that Ginny had turned the whole school against her.

Amongst their peers, there were four who didn't believe Ginny. They had seen Hermione's true nature and knew she could never hurt anyone.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get the next chapters up ASAP. Next Chapter: Hermione is alone, being Comforted by Severus and those four contemplate what might be wrong with the Gryffindor Bookworm.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Don't you just love it when inspiration flows? Lol. Okay, so as I promised, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I hope Severus and Hermione's relationship is explained a little better in this. Just to let you know, Severus is still snarky and cruel, but has a soft spot for Hermione, his best friend. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**Secrets**

A couple of weeks had passed since nearly the whole of the student body had turned on Hermione Granger; said girl was sat by the lake staring out at the calm water before her. She felt a tear run down her pale cheek, but just didn't have the energy to wipe it away.

Severus and She had been spending more time together, as he was one of her only friends left. Luna Lovegood, thankfully, had not turned on her, but Hermione didn't spend much time in the Library.

Some of the students that hung out there, only hung out there in case she turned up and they would cast hexes and jinxes on her. So not only had Hermione had to worry about finding a cure to the curse Voldemort had used on her, but she had to worry about when she would next be jinxed or hexed by some random student.

Life truly hadn't been kind to Hermione Granger.

On a small hill overlooking the lake and Hermione Granger sat a group of three friends dressed in a similar uniform but with a silver and green crest and tie.

"She looks so sad." Pansy whispered.

"Yeah, she does. She also looks sicker." Blaise agreed.

Draco tilted his head to the side and admired the girl sat by the lake. Even though she was skinnier than was healthy, she still had a great hourglass figure; or what remained of one. Her once bushy hair had now tamed to graceful looping curls that stretched to her mid back. Her curls were the most wonderful golden brown colour.

Blaise nudged his friend, bringing the Slytherin Prince out of his reverie. "What?"  
"I was just saying she looks too ill. Do you think something's wrong?" Blaise repeated.

"There must be. No-one could look that ill without a reason."  
"I think she's getting worse." Pansy added.

"Me too." The three Slytherins spun round to see Luna Lovegood standing behind them, her hair pulling into a bun held by her wand and exposing her radish earrings.

"Lovegood." Pansy greeted.

"You don't hate her?" Blaise asked in astonishment.

Luna tilted her head in an adorable questioning manner. "Why would I? Hermione never truly judged me. She thought I was a bit mad at first, but she accepted me. No-one has ever really done that before."  
Luna sat down next to Blaise. "She is my best friend."  
"So you're concerned too?" Draco confirmed.

"Yes, I am. Something really is wrong with Hermione. Has been for ages. It's just more noticeable now."  
"It's like she's fading away and no one but us and the teachers seem to notice." Draco mused.

Saddened expressions filled their faces.

Down by the lake, Hermione picked up a stone and threw it into the water. The stone skipped a few times before sinking beneath the water's murky depths. She was totally unaware of the group of four people watching her.

"Mya?" Hermione turned her head to see Severus standing beside her. "Come inside, it's getting cold."  
"I don't want too. It's peaceful out here. No-one to judge me." Hermione told her best friend.  
"I know. But you can't get ill now."

"I already am." Hermione looked up at Severus with dead eyes.

Severus hung his head sadly and took a seat next to her. He wrapped an arm around the silent girl and hugged her softly. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." He sighed.

"Severus, Severus, Severus." Hermione mimicked.

"What are we going to do with you?"  
"Nothing. Just love, never judge me and don't leave me."

"I would never leave you."

"I'm glad." Hermione sighed, leaning her head on the older man's shoulder. "At least I still have you."

"Always." Severus vowed.

The three Slytherins and Ravenclaw watched as a darker figure approached Hermione from the castle.

"Professor Snape." Pansy muttered.

"He and Hermione are friends aren't they?" Draco asked.  
"Yes, they began a friendship after Hermione's parents died before sixth year. She spent the summer here and they became close." Luna supplied, her blue eyes watching the two friends.

"How do you know?" Draco huffed.

"Hermione told me during a study session. Professor Snape came looking for her and she had hugged him. I asked and she told me."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. He looked a bit shocked that she had hugged him in front of me. Threatened me that if I told anyone I'd get given detention for life." Luna giggled.

"But you're telling us." Blaise pointed out.

"Ah, yes. But everyone else already knows. She did announce it during Dinner."

Blaise chuckled and shook his head. He liked this girl. She was…Quirky and full of character.

By the lake, Hermione had drifted into memories of her time during the summer with Severus.

_Hermione crept into the dungeons, exploring the whole of Hogwarts. She knew that if Professor Snape caught her, she would be in trouble. She peered round the corner and sighed in relief at the fact the coast was clear. "Miss Granger, what are you doing down here?" A silky voice asked. Professor Snape._

_Hermione spun round with her hand over her heart. "Sorry, Professor. I was exploring."  
"Why? You have lived here for five years."_

"_I know, but I never really fully explored Hogwarts."  
"Indeed." Severus replied with an eyebrow raised. "And why did you choose now?"  
"Well, you see…I'm bored."_

"_Bored?"  
"Yes, sir." Hermione looked at her feet.  
"Maybe you could assist me with some potions then. I need an extra pair of hands." Severus suggested. He knew some of the pain Hermione was going through so had decided to be more sensitive towards her. After all, he had lost his own mother in his sixth year._

"_Thank you, sir."_

They had slowly become friends during the brewing of various potions. They had started to become closer when Severus had found Hermione crying after dreaming of her parents. Severus had then told her of the death of his mother.

The fact they had something in common brought the two together and they soon discovered they had a lot more in common than that. They would stay up till late discussing books and potions, even Muggle literature and media.

When Hermione had first called Severus by the nickname of 'Sev' he had hated it, so Hermione teased him by using it often. Of course, Severus got used to the nickname and even gave Hermione her own nickname, Mya. They only allowed each other to call them that.

Hermione snuggled deeper into her older friend's embrace. She didn't know what she would have done without him. She would be lost without him.

Little did she know, Severus' thoughts were running along the same line. He couldn't imagine his life without Hermione. He was going to fight for her, even if she wouldn't.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter should be up soon. Next Chapter: The truth is revealed.


	6. Chapter 6: Truths

So here it is, the next chapter. Wow, am I on a roll or what? Lol. So anyway, in this chapter you find out what is really wrong with everyone's favourite Bookworm. I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Six**

**Truths**

Hermione slipped down to the Dungeons as she always did around this time of night. It was the time she spent working with Severus on the possible cure for the curse. She was unaware that the stone behind her had turned a slightly different colour.

Under a Disillusionment spell, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Luna followed Hermione down into the depths of the castle. They were determined to find out what was wrong with the sickly looking girl they all had come to care for.

They followed her to the familiar classroom of Professor Snape. "Typical she comes here." Draco muttered.

"Shh! She might hear us." Pansy hissed, elbowing the blonde in the stomach.

"Yikes, Pans. Did you really have to do that?"  
"Just shut up."

"Make me."  
"Will both of you shut up?" Luna snapped, casting a silencing charm on the two arguing Slytherins.

Blaise grinned. "I really like this girl."

The two silent Slytherins sent a death glare in the Italian Slytherin's direction. A faint blush covered Luna's cheeks.

The door to the classroom opened and Hermione slipped inside. The four managed to get inside before the door swung shut.

"Sev? Where are you?" Hermione called.

"In here, Mya!" Severus yelled from his private quarters.

Hermione and her four followers entered the Head of Slytherin's private rooms and Hermione threw herself onto the sofa.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Working on the cure." Severus replied as he flipped through a potions journal.

Hermione groaned. "Why? We know it won't be found."  
"You may be willing to give up, Hermione, but I am not."

"Sev, you need to make peace with it. I already have."

"There has to be a cure somewhere."

"Please, Sev. Voldemort made this curse; I doubt he would let a cure be found."

The four people under the charm gasped. Severus and Hermione turned round with reflexes honed by the war and pointed their wands at the group hiding under the spell.

"Disillusionment." Hermione stated.

"So it appears. Finite Incantatem." Severus agreed. The spell shot of his wand and hit the four.

The spell melted away to reveal a still silenced Pansy and Draco and a horrified looking Luna and Blaise.

Hermione slumped slightly. "Great. Are you guys spying on me? I'll bet you wanted to see if the rumours were true." She sighed, aiming it at the Slytherins.

"I never thought you would believe them, Luna."  
"We don't. We saw how ill you are getting and wanted to see what was wrong. To see if there is anyway we could help." Draco argued after Severus had removed the silencing charm.

"Right. The great Draco Malfoy wants to help me, a lowly Mudblood." Hermione snarled.

"I don't believe in any of that. I had to or my father would have tortured me and killed my mother."

"Our families were neutral." Blaise added, gesturing to Pansy and himself.

"And, you know you're my best friend Hermione. I would never…" Luna protested.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed."  
Severus snorted. "A little? You come down here every night to look for a cure you don't believe you will find, and then you go to Madam Pomfrey before going to bed; and you still have your homework to do, so you get up extra early. You only get about four hours sleep."

"I…I…"

"Don't deny it."

"Fine, I won't."

The four exchanged worried looks. "Hermione, please. Tell us what is wrong? What does the curse do?" Luna begged, taking her friend's hand into her own.

Hermione looked into the misty blue eyes of one of her only friends left. "I'm dying."

They hadn't been expecting that and it sent the four reeling in shock and horror.

"How?" Draco choked out.

"The curse. Voldemort created a curse that mutates the magic in a person's veins so it becomes like a virus and slowly kills them. It attacks their organs and slowly drains them of their life."

"You know, when I was led their in my own blood and vomit and Voldemort was telling me how the others he had cast this curse on had simply exploded, I prayed for that not to be. I prayed that I would survive so I could find a cure. I was so scared that all I had left to cling to was hope."  
"But that diminished when I found there was no cure. Now I wish I had just exploded. It would be less painful." Hermione concluded, tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"Why…why did they explode?" Blaise asked, looking rather ill himself at the thought of those who died by explosion.

"A magical person's magic is contained a core inside of them. Sort of like a heart for the magic. The curse mutated the magic inside of it and the core overloaded. It burst, causing the rush of magic to go through the person's veins all at once, overloading them and causing them to burst as well, to explode." Hermione explained.

The three Slytherins and Luna all looked sick. "How can anyone do that to another human being?" Pansy gasped.

Hermione shrugged as she sat down on the sofa once more. "Voldemort was never really human. His soul was split too many times for him to really be human anymore."

"Yikes." Draco muttered with a shudder.

"Yeah, Yikes. Trust me, it was hard finding his soul parts and destroying them."

Severus looked at Hermione, his lips pressed into a thin line. During those months she had almost burnt herself out. He had had to watch her get worse each time she used the time turner. The more tired she was, the weaker her body's resistance to the curse was.

"You destroyed parts of You-Know-Who's soul?" Pansy gasped in awe, staring at the dying girl.

"Yeah. I guess you wouldn't have heard the story. We never really told anyone. It was just another part of the war." Hermione mused, shaking her head slightly.

"Tell us!" Blaise demanded eagerly, sitting on the edge of his seat and staring the war heroine.

Hermione laughed. "Okay, Okay. Do you want to start with what really happened in first year or just skip to the sixth year?"  
"All of it." Draco replied softly as he stared at the girl he considered the most beautiful.

Hermione caught his eyes and blushed slightly. "Well, it all began during the Halloween feast…"  
Hermione told every bit of the tale of her, Harry and Ron's adventures during the school years. The five, for Severus had never heard the tale either, were a good audience. They gasped in the right places, laughed in others and generally got absorbed in the tale.

"Then, Ginny turned the boys against me and it was the end of the Golden Trio." Hermione finished, sighing sadly.

The five got up and hugged her. "You have us now and we will never leave you." Severus swore.

Hermione smiled happily. She was alone no longer.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter and that it was more interesting than the last two. The next chapter should be up soon. Next Chapter: Christmas arrives.


	7. Chapter 7: Caring

At this rate, I should be done soon. I hope you have been enjoying this story so far. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

**Caring**

Christmas Eve finally rolled around. It found Hermione sat in the window of the Gryffindor Common Room staring out of the window and ignoring all peers as they did her.

She sighed softly, she seemed to be doing that a lot. All around her, people were talking about what they hoped their families would send them for Christmas.

Sadness washed over her. Although it wasn't her first Christmas without her parents, it was her first Christmas without Harry and Ron to keep her mind off it. She didn't want to impose on the newly formed friendship between the Slytherins and Luna. Severus wasn't going to be at Hogwarts, he went to visit his sister at Christmas.

Harry and Ron sat by the fire, their usual spots, and were looking longingly at Hermione. Ginny was elsewhere, studying she had said. They had noticed how ill Hermione was getting, but Ginny had told them it was a glamour and she had been lying. She said that Hermione had used the same thing to get her to forgive her.

Of course, the boys thought the red headed girl had no reason to lie, so had believed her. If only they knew. Harry huffed slightly. "I kind of miss Hermione not being with us."

"Yeah, me too. I know Ginny's great and all, but Hermione kept us grounded and helped us." Ron agreed.

"She looks so ill."

"It's just a glamour."

"You really think so?"  
"She did hurt Ginny, didn't she?"

"I guess." Harry had recently been having doubts on the stories Ginny had told them. It just didn't seem liked Hermione.

"Harry?"  
"Hmm."  
"You don't doubt Ginny, do you?"  
"I don't know, Ron. I really don't know."  
Hermione moved from her spot in the window and trudged to the portrait hole. She climbed through and began her usual walk to the Hospital Wing to get her potions.

Half way there, she ran into Peeves. "Hi Hermy." The poltergeist greeted.

Hermione smiled. "Hi, Peeves."

"What 'cha doing?"

"Going to the Hospital wing."  
"Are you sick?"

"No, just need to rest." Hermione lied, using the same excuse she used for everyone who asked.

"I'll let you go then, Hermy. Sleep well."

"I will. Goodnight, Peeves." Hermione waved to the Poltergeist before continuing on her way. She greeted the Mediwitch and collected her potions.

The walk back was silent and undisturbed. Once she got back to her room, she took the two potions and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She wasn't looking forward to the next day, it's not like she would get anything.

The sun streamed through the curtains and onto the sleeping girl in the bed. Hermione blinked open her eyes and stretched. She sat up and her eyes widened. A small pile of presents lay at the end of her bed.

"They can't be mine." She whispered.

Hermione leaned forward and read the label. They were hers. There was one from Draco, one from Luna, One from Severus, One from Pansy, One from Blaise and One from all the staff members that she was friendly with. A note lay on top of them all.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Meet us in the Room of Requirement. We're going to make this day the best Christmas you have ever had. Bring your presents, we'll open them together._

_Love From_

_Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Luna_

Hermione smiled softly and took some presents she had gotten out from under her bed. She had bought the staff and her new friends presents. She waved her wand in an intricate pattern and the presents disappeared to land wherever the receiver was.

Hermione scooped up her presents, shrinking them to fit in her pocket, and headed out of her common room. She entered the Gryffindor Common Room and was glared at harshly by several students. She shrugged it off and headed to the ROR.

She paced in front of the wall and a door melted into the stone. She pushed it open and gasped. The floor of the ROR was oak and the walls were wooden as well. There was a roaring fire place with three settees around it. A Christmas tree stood to the right of the fireplace, which had a moose's head over the top.

The kitchen was off to one side, along with a door that led to a bathroom. Outside the fake windows was a view of mountains that were covered with snow and skiers.

Overall, it was an idyllic little ski lodge that just screamed homeliness and Christmas. "Wow." Hermione gasped.

"Surprise!" Her four friends cried.

Hermione laughed. "This is amazing, thank you."  
"We just want to make this a Christmas to remember." Draco told her, his silver eyes sparkling. "Now let's get to the present opening."

After a while, all the presents were open and sat next to their respective owners. Hermione had given Pansy and Luna two necklaces she had seen and thought they would love, and had given the boys two cloaks. Blaise's was a royal blue, to match his eyes, with a silver clasp and Draco's was a forest green with a silver clasp. Hermione had gotten Severus the same thing, but in black with a platinum clasp.

She had received books and other small tokens relating to the subject they taught from the Professors, a Phoenix from Professor Dumbledore which she named Amber, a ring from Severus that had Celtic designs on it that linked to his ring to tell him, by the crystal in the centre turning red, if she was in danger and vice versa.

Pansy had gotten her a beautiful dress that was in a deep ruby red and had a corset top before flowing gracefully into the skirt. The corset was incrusted with gold and the skirt was trimmed with gold too. There was a slit in the skirt that ran to her thigh on one side. The sleeves were fitted until her elbow and then flowed out in medieval style.

"Oh Pansy. I can't accept this." Hermione gasped.

"Of course you can. There is a ball in February to celebrate Valentines Day. Wear it then."

"Thank you. I will treasure it."

Luna had gotten Hermione a bracelet fashioned out of gems she had found when she went on a trip to find the Crumple Horned Snorkack with her father. She had made it herself.

Blaise had gotten Hermione a journal, so she could 'record every minute she had left of her wonderful life so that others would know just how brilliant and kind she was'. Hermione hugged him tightly, weeping as she thanked him.

Draco had bought her a gold necklace that had a lioness on the end. The Lioness looked up at them with ruby eyes that shone slightly. "A lioness for a true Gryffindor Lioness." Draco murmured as he fastened the necklace around Hermione's neck.

The others all exchanged knowing looks as they watched Hermione and Draco. Hermione looked up at them all with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, I just don't know why you would do this for me."

"Because we care." Blaise told the girl, smiling.

"You do?"

"Of course we do." Draco smiled.

Draco began to get lost in his thoughts as he watched Hermione. It was true, he did care for Hermione. But lately, he was wondering if the amount her cared for her was more than platonic. He began to wonder if she felt that connection as well. The feeling of rightness when they hugged or the feeling of the world melting away when they looked into each others eyes.

Sure, it sounded really corny, but that was what he truly felt. Draco jolted with a start. He was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

Hermione smiled as looked at her friends. They really did care for her, and she cared for them too. She gently stroked Amber's feathers as the bird preened. Some more than others.

Her thoughts turned to Draco and her smile became softer. She felt this kind of electricity whenever they touched and the sound of his voice made her melt. She felt warm whenever he smiled at her. Her feelings were more than platonic for the Slytherin Prince. She was falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

Pansy handed out some Hot Chocolates. Hermione took a sip and let out a contented sigh. It made her think of home, when she had spent her Christmases with her parents drinking Hot Chocolate by the fire as they watched TV.

_Henry Granger handed his smiling wife a cup of his famous Hot Chocolate with Cinnamon added to it. His warm eyes the colour of chocolate staring into her blue eyes. They slid to their eleven year old daughter, Hermione. _

_Hermione drank from her cup, curled up on the sofa beside her mother. Her father picked up the remote and turned the TV on. The familiar tune of Wallace and Gromit came on. Hermione giggled. She loved the Plasticine figures of the inventor and his dog. _

_The kindly man sat in his armchair and observed his family. Hermione was the perfect combination of him and Jenny. She had her father's eyes and her mother's hair. Her brains came from them both and her pale skin came from Henry. The adorable freckles across her nose came from Jenny. _

_Henry sighed, his life was perfect now. _

_Hermione's eyes drooped as the time wore on. Henry walked over and scooped his dozing daughter into his arms. He took her upstairs and laid her on her bed. He brushed her fringe off of her forehead and placed a kiss to it. "Goodnight, Hermione. Merry Christmas"  
"Merry Christmas, Dad. Love you." Hermione whispered, teetering on the edge of sleep._

"_I love you too, Hermione."_

But it was all gone now. Hermione looked around. No, not all gone. Just a little different.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter and the next Chapter should be up soon. I'm sorry for all the flashbacks If you guys don't like them, I think it adds a little depth to the story. Anyway, Next Chapter: Hermione and Draco get set up by Pansy, Blaise and Luna.


	8. Chapter 8: Romance

Hi, me again. This next chapter may be a little corny, but it is essential. I'm really glad you all seem to be enjoying this story and I will update as quickly as I can. Only 9 chapters left, including two alternate endings, followed by 2 different epilogues for each different ending. I cant believe I only started this yesterday. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

**Romance**

Finally, the next Hogsmede Village trip came around. The five friends had decided to go together in a large group. So, that Saturday found them walking down the streets of the village.

"Oh, let's go to Honeydukes." Luna suggested dreamily, as her eyes focused on some candy treats another kid held.

"I want to go to Millie's Magical Boutique." Pansy requested, thinking of the wonderful clothing and jewellery the new shop held. The group groaned. Pansy and clothes shopping was a mix most people tried to avoid. She could literally shop until she dropped.

"How about the bookstore?" Hermione added.

"Quidditch." Both boys grinned.

The girls shook their heads in exasperation. "Typical. How about we split up and meet in the Three Broomsticks?" Pansy smiled, meeting Blaise and Luna's eye.

"Okay." The two boys sped off towards the Quidditch Shop, Hermione to the Book shop and Pansy dragged Luna to Millie's Magical Boutique to buy a dress for the Valentines Day Ball.

Draco mused at the different brooms and broom cleaning kits. "Hey, Blaise, what do you think of this?" He asked, motioning to a Quidditch Ball Set which could be personalised.

"Awesome." Blaise agreed.

"Yeah. I might get it."  
"Me too. Hey, I found this outfit that adapts to the weather. You can set the colours to whatever Team you are playing for."

"Hmm, sounds useful."

"I thought so too."  
The boys moved further into the store to look at the number of different items the shop held.

Pansy meanwhile was standing in Millie's Boutique with Luna, looking at the magnitude of different dresses. "So, what's the plan again?" Luna asked, looking at a lilac dress.

"Well, Blaise is going to lose Draco when they leave the Quidditch Shop. Draco thinks that we're meeting up in the Three Broomsticks so will head there. Hermione thinks the same, so she too will go there. We, however, will go elsewhere leaving them alone, thus setting them up." Pansy recited.

"That sounds like a good plan."  
"I know. Hey, what about this dress?" Pansy asked, holding up a hot pink dress.  
"It's lovely, but it doesn't match your skin tone. You need to go for more pastel colours. Try this one." Luna replied, handing Pansy another dress that suited her skin tone better.  
"Thanks Luna. I thought this one for you." Pansy agreed, handing Luna a dress she had found for her.  
"Wow, it's beautiful." Luna gasped, running her hands over the silk of the dress.  
"Let's go try them on." Pansy all but squealed. The two girls headed into the dressing room.

In the Book Shop, Hermione walked along the aisles and trailed her fingers lightly over the leather of the book covers. She stopped at the section on Curses and began to look at them.

"Well, what do we have here?" A sly voice drawled.

Hermione looked round to see Ginny, glaring at her from the end of the aisle. "Hello, Ginny."  
"Don't talk to me, Mudblood. Even when you are not friends with my boys, you're still in the way."

"But I…"

"Shut up! I will have them. You wait and see."

"Ginny?" Harry's voice echoed around the aisles.

Ginny's smirk grew before she let out a shrill scream. She flicked her wand and a red hand print appeared on her face followed by a black eye and a bruised arm.

Hermione stared in horror as the boys approached the aisle. They took one look at Ginny, who was sobbing, and glared darkly at Hermione. "You bitch. If you ever touch my sister again, I will kill you." Ron growled. "So much for thinking Ginny might be lying." He added under his breath.

Hermione put the books back and ran out of the store, Ginny's cold eyes watching her go.

Blaise and Draco went to leave the Quidditch Shop. "Hey, mate, go on ahead. I just saw Carmichael." Blaise grinned, looking over where his fellow Slytherin Chaser must have been.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I need to ask him something."

"Okay. See you in a minute." Draco smiled before walking briskly towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Sucker." Blaise muttered. He turned and walked over to where he could see Pansy and Luna waiting beside Zonkos.

Hermione pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks and looked around. "Looks like they're not here yet." She mused, walking over to a table by the window and sitting down.

She was just getting settled when the door opened and Draco entered. Hermione waved him over and Draco grinned.

"Hey." He greeted, sliding into the seat opposite the Gryffindor Head Girl.

"Hi. Where's Blaise?" Hermione smiled.  
"He had to go see Carmichael."  
"But Carmichael is over there with his girlfriend." Hermione replied, gesturing to where the chaser sat with his arm around a tall, blonde girl with blue eyes.

An idea began to form in Draco's mind and he smirked. "They set us up. Those sly gits."

Hermione giggled. "Well, that was unexpected. Not that I mind it really." She told him.

Draco sent her a smouldering look that made her melt. "I don't really mind either."

Luna, Blaise and Pansy were walking towards the shrieking shack when a large gaggle of Ravenclaws walked past. Pansy slyly used them as cover and slipped into the group, leaving Blaise and Luna alone.

When they had gone, Blaise and Luna looked around. "She's gone." Luna stated in surprise.

"I have a feeling Pansy set us up like we just did with Draco and Hermione." Blaise replied.

Luna boldly took his hand. "Oh well, I have to thank her when I see her next. Come on, let's go to Honeydukes." She said, dragging him down the street. Blaise followed, shaking his head in amusement.

Pansy watched the two walk off from her hiding spot in the alley beside the Bookshop. "Perfect." She grinned.

She went to walk out and bumped right into someone. She looked up and found herself lost in deep emerald eyes.

The person reached out to steady her and touched her arm. Electricity seemed to flow through them from the touch. Pansy and the person stared at each other for a while.

"Parkinson." The boy said with a smooth, rich voice.

"Potter." Pansy replied in a breathless voice.

Harry leant down a little, his eyes focussed on her full, pink lips down. Pansy licked them nervously and his eyes darkened slightly as watched the action.

Their lips were only a millimetre apart and Pansy's eyes drifted shut in anticipation.

"HARRY! Where are you?" The whining voice of Ginny Weasley broke them out of the trance and they leapt apart.

"Coming." Harry called, running off and leaving a dazed and slightly disappointed Pansy behind.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So yet again, Ginny is ruining people's lives. The next chapter should be alright to write and be up soon. Next Chapter: Hemione finds out she is dying quicker than first thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Deterioration

Boy are my fingers aching right now. I have been typing nearly all day. But it's so worth it for all your lovely reviews. The story between Pansy and Harry will be revealed in due time and the full extent of Ginny's scheme will be revealed soon. :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

**Deterioration**

Hermione got out of bed the next morning feeling worse than she usually did. She was dizzier and felt sicker than usual. Being who she was, Hermione shrugged it off.

As she pulled on her jeans and a cosy Jumper, Hermione began to think back on yesterday. She touched her lips and grinned. Yesterday she had kissed Draco.

_The two ambled up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They were just generally talking, Draco telling Hermione some funny stories from when he was younger. _

_Hermione giggled at the last story as they came to a stop in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady saw Hermione acting happy with Draco and smiled softly. _

"_Thanks. I had a great time today, Draco." Hermione told her date softly. _

"_Yeah, me too. If you want, I'd like to take you out again sometime." Draco replied. _

"_I'd like that." _

_Draco moved closer to Hermione, touching her cheek. Hermione leaned into the touch and Draco leaned forward. His lips gently brushed hers and their eyes slid shut. Draco applied more pressure, swiping Hermione's lip asking for entrance. _

_Hermione let him in and their tongues did the age__ old__ dance of the battle of dominance. They finally parted when they needed air. Hermione grinned at Draco. "Goodnight, Draco." She whispered, pecking him on the lips once more. _

"_Goodnight." Draco replied, breathless. Hermione slipped into the Common Room and Draco smiled. 'We kissed!' He thought happily, almost giddy. _

"_Excuse me, young man." Draco looked up at the Fat Lady. "You take good care of that girl. She needs someone who can make her smile." The Portrait told him. _

"_I will. Goodnight."_

Draco woke up from his dream about that evening and grinned happily to himself. He was in love for sure now. He headed down into the common room after getting ready and spotted Pansy and Blaise sat by the fire talking.

He made his way over and their eyes widened. "Morning, mate. Look, you aren't angry about yesterday are you?" Blaise stuttered, gauging his friend's reaction.

Draco laughed. "Blaise, if you weren't a guy, I could kiss you!" He exclaimed. "Yesterday was perfect, wonderful, amazing and I'm deliriously happy."

"You kissed her then." Pansy smirked. Draco nodded dreamily and sunk into the seat.

Pansy shook her head. "Come on then Lover boy, let's go meet Hermione and Luna in the Room of Requirement."

Both boys leapt up and ran nearly the whole way there, causing Pansy to run as well to keep up with them. They finally arrived there panting as Luna made the door appear.

"Good morning." The Blonde girl smiled, pecking Blaise on the lips happily.

"When did this happen?" Draco asked.

"Yesterday. Pansy set us up and I asked Luna to be my girlfriend." Blaise told them.

"Good for you." Pansy grinned, marching into the Room of Requirement. The boys and Luna followed her inside and they all stopped short.

Hermione sat on the sofa, her head in her hands and a pained look on her face. She looked worse than any of them had ever seen her. She saw them and got to her feet, plastering a fake smile on her face. She was barely upright before the world tilted and she fell to the floor.

Draco ran to her. "Hermione! Are you okay?"

Hermione smiled weakly up at him. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey." Draco sighed, picking Hermione as if she were a child. He headed towards the door, just as worried as the others were.

"No." Hermione moaned.

"Yes. You need to be looked at by a doctor."

"We're right behind you." Pansy told her friends, looking at Hermione with concern.

Draco nodded at her and the group began the trip down to the Hospital Wing to get Madam Pomfrey to check Hermione over.

"Really, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Hermione protested as Draco carried her.

"A little dizzy? Hermione you collapsed as soon as you stood. That is not a little dizzy." Draco snapped.

"I'll be fine. Just need a good nights sleep."  
"That won't work anymore Hermione. Everyone can see it's more than sleep you need."

"But they don't care, so why should you?" Hermione snapped, stubbornly looking the other way.

"Because we care for you. I love you Hermione, I can't lose you just yet." Draco sighed.

"That's what Sev says. You all have to get used to it. There is no cure and I will die."

"Don't talk like that." Luna whined from Draco's side. "Please. We all have lost too many to even contemplate losing yet another person. I lost my best friend and my mother and that's already too many. I can't think about losing my other best friend."  
They soon arrived at the Hospital Wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" Draco shouted as the doors banged open.

"What on earth is it that causes you to make all this racket?" The Mediwitch snapped entering the room. "Oh dear." She whispered, paling as she noticed Hermione.

"Put her on the bed." She commanded, moving off to grab some potions from the cabinet.

Draco laid Hermione on the cot told by Madam Pomfrey and stroked her curls away from her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione replied. "But I really am fine."

"No, you're not. Just let Madam Pomfrey do her thing. Please? For me?" Draco pleaded.

"Fine. For you."

"Thank you." Draco kissed Hermione quickly before heading over to where his friends were.

Madam Pomfrey soon returned and handed Hermione a pain relieving potion. "Okay, I need you to lie very still for me, Hermione. I'm just going to run a diagnostic spell over you."  
"Yes, Madam."  
"Good girl."

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over the girl, whispering spells as she went. A blue light ran over Hermione's body before focussing on her chest and glowing red.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. It will only take a moment for the spell to recognise the problem." Madam Pomfrey told the ill young woman sat on the bed.

Hermione looked over at her friends to see Draco being comforted by a teary Pansy. Luna was equally upset and was being hugged by Blaise who looked on the brink of crying.

After a minute the results came back and Madam Pomfrey's face turned grim. "I'm very sorry, Miss Granger. But the curse is killing you quicker than thought." Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"WHAT!" They turned to see a horrified looking Harry and Ron.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I love Cliffhangers, don't you? Stay posted, the next chapter will be up real soon. Next Chapter: The boys find out the true story and break down. Is Ginny's hold weakening over them?


	10. Chapter 10: Potter and Weasley

I know this chapter is shorter, but I kinda lost what else to put. I had that bit at the end planned for ages. I'm glad so many of you like this and I will hopefully finish it really soon. There are now five chapters and the two alternate endings with their own epilogues left.  
**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

**Potter and Weasley**

Draco drew his wand as fast as lightening and had it pointed at the two Gryffindors before they could move. "Get out."

Ron's eyes spat fire at the Blonde boy. "Make us, ferret."

"He won't, but I will." Hermione growled, getting up from the bed. She swayed a little and all the blood drained from her head.

"Mione, please." Harry begged.

"No. You abandoned me."

"We're sorry. But you hurt Ginny, didn't you?"

"No, of course not."

"She's been lying to us."

"No shit Sherlock." Draco drawled, moving to stand by Hermione. He turned his back on the boys and focussed soley on Hermione. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be…" Hermione began.  
"Fine, I know. But I want the truth this time."

"I feel like shit."

"That's more like it." Draco smirked. He leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips. "I can't believe I'm going to lose you sooner than I thought." He whispered.

No-one noticed a pearly sheen flit over Harry and Ron's eyes. "So you are shagging the Slytherins." Ron roared.

The five turned to look at him. "No, of course not." Hermione argued, her face falling.

"Looks like it to me. How about you, Harry?"  
"Yep, sure does." Harry growled. "I'll bet they're all in on this little scheme. I'll bet that it's all a trick, the little bit…"

There was a loud crack, interrupting Harry's speech. His head was facing to the side and a handprint was appearing on his cheek. Harry turned his head back to face the enraged Pansy Parkinson.

"You git! Never say anything like that again!" She spat. To Harry she had never looked more beautiful. Her black bob shone in the light from the windows and her ice blue eyes were alight with fury. Her tear stained cheeks were rosy red and her lips were slightly parted.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Harry gasped, shaking his head as if to get rid of a fog.

"Me either." Ron added.

Hermione sniffled and walked up to them with Draco's hand supporting her. She looked them in the eyes and saw anguish written in them. "When did you get cursed?" Harry asked, choking.

"When my parents died. Voldemort cursed me. It mutates my magic so it attacks my body instead of working with it. I've been dying for over a year." Hermione replied calmly.

The two boys' faces turned to agony and they fell to the floor, weeping and crying out in anguish.

"How did we not notice?" Ron sobbed.

"I tried to hide it. When it got bad, you were already focussed on the war and Ginny." Hermione told them.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us?" Harry whispered.

"I was going to, after the war. But you were already with Ginny and she was turning you away from me."

"I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive us?" He wept.

"Maybe someday, but it will be a long time before I fully trust you ever again. You always run back to Ginny."

Harry whimpered and began to rock slightly whispering how sorry he was over and over again.

Hermione's heart broke and she wrapped her arms around him and held him as he cried.

"I can't lose you too. You promised you would never leave me." Harry murmured.

Hermione shut her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. She remembered his anguish when Sirius had died.

_Hermione watched as one by one, everyone left the small backyard of Grimauld Place. They had been holding a memorial service for the Great Sirius Black and had put up a plaque in the garden in honour of him, Dumbledore residing over it. _

_Harry soon was the only left by the tree which bore the small golden plaque that read Sirius' name. He was curled up on his knees and rocking softly. Hermione walked over and gently kneeled next to him. "Harry?" She asked softly. _

"_He's gone. They're all gone. All leave me." He whimpered. _

"_I know, I know. But it will get better. I swear. Besides, you always have me and Ron." _

"_You promise."_

"_I promise. I will never leave you."_

_Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and buried his face into her stomach, his shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs. Hermione smoothed his hair and looked up at the house. Ginny was in the window, watching them. She scowled and moved away back into the room they shared. _

Even then, Ginny had begun to steal them away from her. Hermione sighed. Well, she wasn't going to lose them without a fight. She wanted them around for her last months, no matter how much they had hurt her. Life was too short for grudges.

Deep within the bowels of the castle, a person sat by a cauldron. They turned and added some bat wings and counted how many times they stirred it. They then lowered the flame.

The door banged open, making the person jump. "Is it done?" The new person entering the room snapped.

"Almost. Could you please knock? These are very delicate potions. The slightest wrong move…"  
"Could kill us all, I know, I know." The second person answered dismissively. Their voice had a feminine lilt to it.

"Don't just dismiss. These potions are very dangerous. The second one is very dark and if brewed wrong the results could be disastrous." The first person, a male, replied.

"Yes, but you have been brewing this for me for almost a year now. You won't make mistakes."  
"Well, no. I mean, I am alright at Potions."

"Precisely why I hired you."

"Speaking of being hired. When will I get my reward?"

The girl approached the boy and kissed him passionately. "That is one part of it as I promised. The greater bulk of it you will receive when I get my prize."

The boy licked his lips and turned back to the potion. It had turned a pearly colour. "It's done."  
The person smirked darkly, the fire of the torches on the wall lighting their fiery red hair. "Perfect."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next Chapter should be up soon. Next Chapter: The Valentines Day Ball.


	11. Chapter 11: Ball

So here is another update. I can't believe how inspired I have been to write this. Anyway, here is the next chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

**Ball**

Valentines Day soon came around. Hermione had awoken that morning to find her room full of roses and chocolates. The note had said they were from Draco, who she was now dating. She had thanked him at breakfast that morning.

_Hermione ran over to where Draco sat in the Room of Requirement, the usual weekend spot to hang out in. She nimbly leapt onto his lap and kissed him deeply. _

"_Good morning. What was that for?" Draco asked, a giddy grin settled on his face. _

"_For the roses." Hermione replied. _

_Draco's grin became a smug smirk. "I like to please my women."_

_Hermione then promptly whacked him over the back of the head with her hand. _

"_Ow! What was _that_ for?"  
"For the chocolate. Do you want me to get fat?"  
"Well you could put some weight on. You're like a skeleton." Draco told her, touching her stomach where he could feel and see her ribs. _

_Hermione crossed her arms. "Don't."_

Hermione sighed and leaned back on her bed, waiting her turn for the bathroom. She, Pansy and Luna were in her room as they got ready for the ball.

Pansy was applying a coat of lip gloss, her makeup already immaculate and her hair in curlers.

"Pansy, don't you think you should put the makeup on after the dress. Won't it get smudged?" Hermione asked.

"That's why I put a stasis charm on it. It can only be removed when I want it too. You should do the same on yours after." Pansy replied, smiling at her friend in the mirror.

The door opened and Luna stepped into the room. She was wearing a pastel blue dress that hugged her figure before extending into a full skirt that swept the floor.

"What do you think?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, Luna. You look amazing." Hermione gasped.

"Blaise is going to be speechless." Pansy grinned.

"Thanks." Luna smiled, fiddling with her hair. Luna's hair was piled into an elegant bun with lilies put into it. Like Pansy, her makeup was perfect. Her lips shone with lip gloss and her eye lids were a light blue colour, emphasising the blue colour of her eyes. The eye liner made her eyes look bigger than they were and the mascara extended her eyes lashes. The effect was stunning.

Pansy was next to enter. Her hair was curled gracefully and sat around her ears. She had clipped a pale pink bloomed rose into her hair. The pale pink matched her dress.

Pansy's dress was a pastel pink colour that fell to her knees and had an empire waist. The neckline was a deep v, but looked stunning all the same. Pansy's pink lip gloss and eye shadow complemented her skin tone perfectly. "Ta da!" Pansy grinned, doing jazz hands.

"Wow." Luna said.

"I love that colour on you, Pans. You look amazing." Hermione smiled kindly at her friend from where Luna had been doing her hair.

"You next, Mione." Pansy told the Gryffindor, ushering her out the door and into the bathroom.

It took Hermione a full ten minutes before she emerged back into her bedroom. The door swung open and both girls were speechless, staring at Hermione.

"Is it that bad?" Hermione questioned nervously.

"Complete opposite." Pansy whispered.

Hermione looked stunning. The corset top emphasised her ample bust, hourglass figure and gracefully long neck. The red colour complemented her skin, giving it a gorgeous glow. Her eye lids were covering in a dark eye shadow, giving her a smoky look. Her eye lashes were extended longer than they already were, giving her eyes a seductive look, and her lips looked even plumper than they were.

Her hair was pulled into a Halo style, plaited and with small roses weaved into it. The rest of her curls flowed gracefully until the small of her back. She looked amazing.

The boys were waiting outside the Great Hall for the girls, Pansy's date, a Ravenclaw, standing with them. The boy didn't even bother to make small talk and ignored them.

Someone cleared their throat and the three boys turned. Their jaws dropped at the sight of their dates.

"Wow." They all whispered in awe.

Blaise stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Luna's hand. "You look ravishing, my love." He told her.

Luna blushed. "Thank you." She replied, slipping her hand into his arm and allowing him to lead her into the hall.

Pansy's date gave the same reaction. She smiled at Draco's gobsmacked expression as she passed.

Hermione looked at Draco. He looked handsome, his hair hanging loosely into his eyes and the dark colour of his tux contrasting nicely with his pale skin.

"You look like a goddess." Draco told her in awe, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Hermione blushed. "I…I don't think I look that nice."

"Don't ever doubt your beauty." Draco said firmly, holding her chin and looking into her molten eyes.

Hermione smiled radiantly at him. "I won't."  
Draco offered her his arm and the two entered the hall. Hermione gasped in awe. It looked amazing. An almost exact replica of the Great Hall during the Yule Ball. The only difference was the fairies and charmed white doves flying gracefully in the air.

"Wow. It looks fantastic." Hermione breathed.

"Thank you." Draco smirked.

"You did this?"  
"We were supposed to."  
"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You had a lot going on."

"Thank you, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"A lot of things, Hermione. You're amazing."  
The two kissed sweetly. "Come one, lets go find Pansy and her date, and Blaise and Luna so we can grab a table and eat." Draco smiled, dragging his girlfriend through the crowds.

After a large meal, which Hermione barely touched, the music started up. Blaise stood and offered Luna his hand to dance. Luna smiled happily up at him and accepted. Blaise spun them off to the dance floor to dance a waltz.

Draco then rose from his seat and bowed low to Hermione. "May I have this dance, my lady?"  
Hermione smiled. "Of course, my good sir." She returned in a similar fashion.

Draco swept her onto the dance floor and the two began to dance. Hermione matched him step for step, perfectly attuned to what Draco wanted to do.

From the Teachers Table, Severus was watching his best friend avidly. She looked so happy now, dancing gracefully with Draco Malfoy. If someone had told him only two years ago he would be best friends with Hermione Granger and she would date Draco Malfoy, he would have laughed in their face.

But here he was, watching the happy couple. "She looks so happy now. How is she Poppy?" Severus asked the Mediwitch.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "She's deteriorating at a fast rate. She doesn't have long left."

"I feared as much. It's going to kill Draco when she goes." Severus replied, shaking his head sadly.

* * *

Please Read and Review. A halo hair style is like this : http:// i609 . photobucket . com /albums/ tt174 / Beanacre0 /Halo . jpg, but Hermione's is more curly at the ends and there are flowers weaved in. Okay, so the next chapter should be up soon. Next Chapter: Hermione takes a turn for the worst.


	12. Chapter 12: Final Hour

It's been nearly 24 hours since I started this and I can't believe how far it's come. I'm right at the end of the story now. I can't wait to write the two endings. :D  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

**Final Hour**

After two hours at the ball, Hermione was sat at the table. The dizziness had returned and the head splitting pain from before. Draco was watching Blaise and Luna dance, laughing as Blaise did the Muggle move called the Chicken to make Luna laugh.

He turned his head and frowned when he saw Hermione. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"My head." Hermione whimpered.  
"Do you want to go to the Room of Requirement?"  
"Please."  
"Okay. I'll let Blaise and Pansy know."

Draco ran off to the dance floor, leaving Hermione silently crying in pain at the table.

"Hey." He greeted, arriving next to Blaise and Luna.

"Hey Man. What's up?" Blaise smiled.

"Hermione's got a headache and that. I'm taking her to the Room of Requirement."

"Okay. Make sure she gets better." Luna told him.

"Yeah. We'll let Pansy know." Blaise added.

"Thanks guys, see you tomorrow."

"Night." The couple replied as Draco ran off to where Hermione remained slumped at the table.

Draco crouched next to Hermione and stroked her hair. "Come on, love. Let's get you up to the Room of Requirement."  
Hermione looked up at him with unfocussed eyes. "I don't think I can walk." She whispered.

Draco frowned with worry and swung her into his arms. Hermione's head lolled weakly forward and leant on his chest. Draco walked out of the Hall and climbed the stairs to the seventh floor.

Once there he located the image of the dancing trolls and paced in front of the wall opposite.

'I need somewhere to relax with Hermione, I need somewhere to relax with Hermione, I need somewhere to relax with Hermione.' He thought as he walked back and forth.

The door slowly appeared in the wall and Draco managed to pull it open one handed. He slipped inside and lights immediately turned on. The room had taken the form of the Ski Lodge as it always did when they went to relax there or hang out. It was their place.

Draco placed Hermione on the sofa and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Hermione's eyes slid open and she looked at him.

"Sleep. You need it." Draco whispered.

Hermione hummed in agreement and soon drifted into a deep sleep. Draco settled himself on the other sofa and watched her sleep. She looked so angelic and carefree when she slept.

Downstairs, Pansy returned to the table. "Hey guys. Where's Draco and Hermione?" She said with a small wave.

"Hermione wasn't feeling well so Draco took her to the Room." Blaise replied as he fiddled with a piece of Luna's hair.

"Do you think she's okay?"  
"I don't know." Blaise sighed sadly.

After a while, Hermione woke up with a small moan. The noise and sudden movement made Draco jump a bit.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Rested." Hermione replied sleepily.

"Good."

"What time is it?"  
"Eleven."

"Oh. I never danced that slow dance that I promised you, did I?" Hermione mused.

"We could always dance now."  
"Okay." Hermione got to her feet, swaying lightly, and Draco started the romantic music.

The two moved together and Draco took her into his arms, swaying gently with her to the music.

All of a sudden, the colour drained from Hermione's face and she crumpled to the floor, out cold.

"Hermione!" Draco cried, kneeling down beside her. He scooped her up into his arms. "Hold on, Hermione. I'll get help."  
Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the still unconscious figure of Hermione. She had luckily returned at the same moment that Draco had arrived with Hermione in his arms.

Madam Pomfrey's face turned grim as she looked over the girl lying limply on the cot. "We need to summon her friends. It seems these are her final hours."

Blaise, Luna and Pansy were on the dance floor when a silver dog ran towards them. The dog's mouth opened and Madam Pomfrey's voice rang out. "Come to the Hosptial Wing. Hermione's last hours are here. Hurry."

The three didn't need telling twice and ran to the Hospital Wing. Half way there, Luna's heel snapped. She took them off and threw them to one side. Pansy had been sensible and had worn flat shoes.

They burst into the Hospital wing and soon located Hermione's bed. Pansy threw herself at Draco as soon as she arrived. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Draco looked devastated. He was losing the love of his life. "I…I can't lose her yet, Pans." He whispered.

Draco stared at Hermione's face. It looked so pale and the rings under her eyes looked so dark right then. She looked at deaths door. 'Which she is.' His mind cruelly reminded him.

Draco crumpled and he fell to his knees. The door burst open and Harry and Ron ran in. They had managed to shake Ginny, thankfully, and had made it there as fast as they could.

"What happened?" Harry asked, paling as his emerald eyes fell on the lifeless form of one of his oldest friends.

"She felt ill during the ball. I took her to the Room of Requirement. She was asleep for an hour and then when she woke up, we danced. We were dancing when she collapsed." Draco relayed in a monotone as he stared at his girlfriend.

"Oh god. I'm going to lose her." He whimpered, the truth finally hitting home as he looked at Hermione's still form. Draco bowed his head and began to weep.

Pansy knelt down beside him and hugged him. Draco gripped Pansy's arms and buried his head in her lap. Pansy's own eyes were filled with tears at the thought of losing the girl who had become one of her closest friends in the space of a couple of months.

Harry fell into the seat next to Hermione's bed and put his head in his hands. He ran his hand through his hair before gently taking Hermione's hand into his own.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. You don't deserve this. If only we weren't so blinded by Ginny then you would have had someone with you through these last months." He whispered.

Hermione's eyes slid open a tiny bit. "I forgive you." She whispered before she descended deeper into the blackness.

Harry bent his head as he wept. Hermione had forgiven him. 'I don't deserve her forgiveness. Ron and I have been awful friends. I just hope she gets through this so Ron and I can make it up to her.' He thought, his eyes sad.

"Tomorrow we shall show Ginny for who she really is." Harry stated, his eyes blazing with fury as he lifted his head.

"How do you plan to do that?" Ron asked, frowning.

Harry grinned darkly, his eyes glittering with malice. "Oh, I have my ways Ron. I have my ways."

'This is for you, Hermione.' Harry vowed silently, fingering a bottle he kept in his robes.

* * *

Please Read and Review. What is this bottle? Well the clue is in the story. The next chapter will be right up. Next Chapter: A cure is discovered, but is it too late?


	13. Chapter 13: Cure

Wow, I am so close to finishing. My fingers ache, but I can't stop. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen **

**Cure**

Severus watched as Hermione and Draco danced on the dance floor with Pansy, Blaise and Luna. Hermione laughed at something Pansy had said and Severus felt a pang in his heart.

He couldn't lose her now. His mind was made up. Severus stood up sharply and exited the hall. He swept down to the dungeons and locked himself away in his potions lab with his books.

He flicked through his and Hermione's notes. "Something is missing." He muttered.

He had tried the spell and cures he made on Kneezles, the only magical creatures with magic to match a witch or wizard. Unfortunately, they had all perished within an hour or two. The 'cures' seemed to speed up the curse, rather than heal it.

He began to reflect on his memories to see if Hermione or He had come up with anything.

_Hermione sat at the potions desk Severus was using, her leg swinging as she read the book in front of her. "How about using Hellebore? The poison in the plant may react to the curse and counter it. If you then used a Bezoar, the poison would be diminished?"  
"Hellebore?"  
"Yeah, I read about it in Most Potente Potions. Do you think it could work?"_

"_I suppose. It doesn't hurt to try."  
Hermione smiled brightly at him. "Let's get started then."  
_Severus frowned. They had used the Hellebore, but it hadn't worked. But, it contrasted with the rest of the ingredients well.

Severus began to slice the leaves of the Hellebore neatly, the poison leaking out onto the desk. Severus' eyes widened. That's why it hadn't been working.

The poison hadn't had a chance to restore the magic because it had all been leaked out during preparation. Severus grinned in delight at this new revelation and summoned his mortar and pestle.

He ground the leaves up and collected the juices, slicing some more of them to gain that balance of ingredients that he had had before. He poured the poison into the potion and stirred 5 times clockwise before adding the leaves. He then stirred 5 times counter clockwise.

He waited to see the reaction. The Potion bubbled for a minute before becoming the lime green colour that Severus had begun to associate with the potion.

He was just about to ladle some of the new potion out into a dish so the Kneezle could drink it after the curse had been cast when the silvery apparition that was Madam Pomfrey's Patronus arrived in front of him. Severus frowned.

The dog's mouth opened and Madam Pomfrey's voice came out. "Come to the Hospital Wing. Hermione's last hours are here. Hurry."

Severus felt the blood drain from his face. "No." He whispered, his eyes pained and sadness filling them.

A sense of urgency filled him and Severus placed the Kneezle on the desk in front of him. He shut his eyes and memories of Hermione filled his mind.

"_What are you doing, Sev?" Hermione asked, leaning over his shoulder to look at the homework he was grading. _

"_Must you call me that horrid name?" Severus drawled. _

"_Yep."_

"_Fine. Then, I am simply grading papers. How about you, _Mya_?" Severus replied. _

"_Mya?" Hermione turned her head to see Severus standing beside her. "Come inside, it's getting cold."  
"I don't want too. It's peaceful out here. No-one to judge me." Hermione told her best friend.  
"I know. But you can't get ill now."_

"_I already am." Hermione looked up at Severus with dead eyes. _

_Severus hung his head sadly and took a seat next to her. He wrapped an arm around the silent girl and hugged her softly. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." He sighed. _

"_Severus, Severus, Severus." Hermione mimicked. _

"_What are we going to do with you?"  
"Nothing. Just love, never judge me and don't leave me." _

"_I would never leave you."_

"_I'm glad." Hermione sighed, leaning her head on the older man's shoulder. "At least I still have you."_

"_Always." Severus vowed. _

Shaking himself out of memories, Severus coldly cast the spell that was killing his best friend. "Nex Veneficus."

He cast a diagnostic spell to confirm the curse had worked. The red light soon told him he had and Severus ladled the new batch of cure into a small bowl.

The Kneezle tentatively lapped at the green liquid in the bowl. Severus held his breath as the cat drank. So far it hadn't died. That was a good sign.

Once the potion was gone, Severus recast the diagnostic spell. He stared in amazement. The Kneezle was cured.

Severus grabbed the vial he had just filled and ran out of his quarters, ignoring the gaping students as their most feared professor ran through the halls. His cloak billowed behind him like a cape as he ran, making him look like some kind of superhero. Which, in a way he was. He might save Hermione's life.

Draco was sat next to Hermione's head, stroking his girlfriend's hair as she lay still. Madam Pomfrey had just told them she had slipped into a coma, the body's way of providing her with a painless way to pass away later.

The doors burst open and Severus arrived, panting. He looked at them and stared at Hermione for a second. He turned and faced Madam Pomfrey's office. "Poppy! I found a cure!"

The Mediwitch rushed out of her office and embraced the taller man. "I can't believe it!" She gasped.

"Give it to her, now!" Draco demanded, relief filling his stormy grey eyes.

"I can't." Madam Pomfrey told him.

Draco's eyes darkened in anger. "What?"  
"The ingredients in this potion may interfere with the other potions Hermione is on. The combination of the cure and the other potions may make her worse."

Draco slumped in defeat. "When can she have it?"  
"In the morning. You can come right up here after breakfast. I shall give it her then."  
"Thank you." Draco sighed.  
"It's fine. Now, all of you need to get some sleep. Especially you, Severus." The seven began to protest, but Madam Pomfrey glared at them.

Draco kissed Hermione's forehead before reluctantly following his friends out of the Hospital Wing.

Harry turned to the other six people that were Hermione's friends. "Be early to breakfast tomorrow. There's going to be a little show."

"Show?"  
"You'll see." Harry replied mysteriously before he and Ron walked off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Pansy, can I stay with you tonight? Everyone seems to have someone to comfort them. I don't want to be alone." Luna asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Of course you can." Pansy replied, hugging her friend. "I hope Hermione makes it."

The other three murmured their agreement while Draco just stared unseeingly out of the window. He sent a silent prayer up to the heavens that the cure worked. He couldn't lose her.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you know, the Bezoar is ground and added to the potion. Next Chapter coming right up. Next Chapter: Ginny finds herself telling the whole of Hogwarts what she did and the boy who brewed the potions is revealed.


	14. Chapter 14: Ginny's Comeuppance

Almost done. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't be so hard on Harry or Ron ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

**Ginny's Comeuppance**

The next morning after the ball, Ginny skipped down to the Great Hall. Harry had escorted her to the ball last night, but she had left with a sixth year Hufflepuff. 'He was great, if you know what I mean.' Ginny thought, grinning wickedly.

She took her usual seat next to Harry and kissed him on the lips quickly. "Good morning." She sang.

"Good morning, Gin. How did you sleep?" Harry asked, smiling sweetly at his girlfriend.

Ginny smirked inwardly. Poor, unsuspecting Harry. She only wanted him for his fame and money. But he was hers, no-one else was going to touch him.

"I slept well thank you. So, I heard Hermione is in the Hospital Wing." She replied.

"Yeah. We heard that too." Ron piped up.

Ginny put a look of hurt on her face. "I hope she gets what she deserves for hurting me." She fake sobbed.

The boys, _her_ boys, looked at her sadly. "Oh, Gin, don't cry." Harry pleaded, playing the doting boyfriend.

"Here, have some pumpkin juice. It'll cheer you right up." He coaxed, pouring her a goblet.

Internally Ginny was grumbling about how Pumpkin juice wouldn't make her happy, but she accepted the goblet anyway. She smiled at Harry before taking a long gulp of the sweet liquid.

Draco trudged down to the Great Hall with Blaise, Luna and Pansy. They had dragged him out of him room and was now forcing him down to the breakfast to see the show that Harry had promised them.

Luna was sitting with Blaise that morning, needing the comfort of her boyfriend as the prospect of losing her best friend was staring her squarely in the face.

Draco slumped into his seat and stared numbly at the table in front of him.

"Draco, you have to eat something." Pansy coaxed, placing bacon and egg onto his plate.

"I'm not hungry." Draco replied in a monotone.

"Please, for Hermione."  
"What's the point. I'll feel ill and probably be sick. Besides, we shouldn't be wasting time here. Hermione needs us."  
"We'll go up there right after this show Potter promised." Blaise told his friend, smiling encouragingly at him.

Draco didn't return it, just stared at him with lifeless eyes. Suddenly a shrill shout from the other side of the hall caught their attention. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

Ginny had just swallowed the juice when she felt her mind become foggy and clouded. "What did you do?"

Harry just stared at her coldly, as did Ron.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Ginny yelled, her eyes widening in panic.

Harry pulled an empty vial out of his pocket. "A while ago, our class was brewing Veritaserum. Professor Snape said that if it was brewed correctly we got to keep a bit. I was paired with Hermione and our potion ended up perfect."

Ginny stared at him in horror. "It's time, Ginny Weasley, that you tell us exactly what you have been doing."  
Ginny's eyes clouded over and she fell into the trance like state that the Veritaserum induced.

"Is your name Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked, checking to see if the potion worked correctly.

"Yes." Ginny replied in a monotone.

Harry waved his wand. "Sonorus." He whispered, the spell aimed at Ginny. Now her voice was raised so that everyone could hear her, it was time to begin the questioning.

"Did Hermione Granger ever hurt you?"

"No."

"How did you get the bruises?" Ron asked this time.

"I used magic to recreate the bruising."

"Why?"

"To turn you away from her. Hermione had everything I wanted. She had her own fame as the Brightest witch of our generation, being your best friend and having dated Victor Krum."

"I also saw her as a threat to my future relationship with Harry James Potter."

Harry regained the questioning. "Did you do anything to us?"  
"Yes."  
"What was it?"  
"I got one of my boyfriends to brew a love potion and a devotion potion. I gave the love potion to Harry and the devotion potion to my family so they would believe me over Hermione."

Everyone in the Great Hall gasped. The Devotion potion was a very dark and illegal potion. It was said it was last used by Grindewald when he rose to power to gain followers. It earned anyone who used or brewed it a one way ticket to Azkaban.

"One of your boyfriends?" Harry asked, his voice faint.

"Yes, I have numerous boyfriends in many different houses. The one who brewed the potion is Theodore Nott."

Filch dragged said boy back into the hall as he tried to sneak out. The boy cursed and glared at everyone.

"Why did you do it, Nott?" Severus snarled from the teachers table. This brat had had a hand in losing Hermione her friends.

"She was going to pay me."  
"How so?"  
"She was going to marry Potter, but date me on the side. She was going to buy me a manor and give me anything I wanted." Nott replied, his eyes dark. His family had lost everything after the war.

"When will the potions wear off?" Harry asked.

"Just say the password."

"Which is?"  
"Mudblood."  
Harry's nose scrunched up in disgust at the girl he once fancied himself in love with due to a potion. "How long have we been on this potion?" He requested.

"Over a year."

Harry glared at Ginny as the potion wore off. Ginny soon glared right back. "Bastard." She spat.

The Professors headed towards her, planning to hand her over to the Aurors. Ginny backed up, towards the doors.

Seizing her chance, she turned and ran. She was gone before any of the Professors could even get close.

"Call the Aurors. Tell them to be on the look out for Miss Weasley." Dumbledore told his staff.

Harry pointed his wand at himself. "Mudblood." He murmured. A tingling feeling ran through him, and the effects of the potion was finally lifted.

Harry grinned and ran to the Slytherin table. He tapped Pansy on her shoulder and she turned round. He pulled her to her feet and grinned cheekily at her.

"This is something I have wanted to do ever since fifth year." He told her, before kissing her.

Pansy melted against him and kissed back. Cheers and wolf whistles echoed around the great hall.

"Now the shows over, Potter, Can we go see Hermione?" Draco demanded. Harry nodded and the seven friends of Hermione rushed to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Okay, so Ginny has escaped the Aurors, but Nott isn't so lucky (I could've made a Pun, but I resisted). Next Chapter: The Cure is administered. Will it work? You'll have to wait until the chapter after to find out.


	15. Chapter 15: Crossroads

Sorry, this chapter is mainly a filler and only the beginning is really important. It's mainly memories and such. I hope you enjoy it none the less.  
**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

**Crossroads**

Madam Pomfrey was checking Hermione's vitals when the large group entered the Hospital Wing. Draco went straight to Hermione's side and took her hand. "How is she?"  
"Not much change. But we can give the cure today." Madam Pomfrey replied, fluffing Hermione's pillow and looking at the comatose girl with affection.

"Can we give it to her now?" Draco asked, urgently.

"Of course. Just let me go get it." The Mediwitch ambled out of the ward and into her office. She unlocked the cabinet where she kept special potions, such as Wolfsbane.

She pulled out the lime green potion and returned to where her patient lay in the bed. Draco held his breath as Madam Pomfrey poured the potion carefully down his girl friend's throat.

"Now what?" He said after a minute.

"Now, we wait. But, just to let you know, this could go either way. One way she survives and the other… well, you know."

Draco stared at Hermione's pale face and let the memories of her wash over him.

"_You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione snarled, stomping towards a laughing Draco. _

_Suddenly, Draco found himself at the end of her wand, a rather dangerous place to be. He whimpered slightly. _

"_Leave it, Hermione. He's not worth it." Ron called from behind her. Hermione lowered her wand and turned away. Draco began to laugh at her. _

_He didn't expect her to spin round and punch him. _

Draco smiled lightly at that memory. It was when he first started to see Hermione as more than just a Muggleborn.

_Draco tilted his head to the side and admired the girl sat by the lake. Even though she was skinnier than was healthy, she still had a great hourglass figure; or what remained of one. Her once bushy hair had now tamed to graceful looping curls that stretched to her mid back. Her curls were the most wonderful golden brown colour. _

It was then he truly saw her beauty.

_Hermione looked up at them all with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, I just don't know why you would do this for me."_

"_Because we care." Blaise told the girl, smiling. _

"_You do?" _

"_Of course we do." Draco smiled._

First time he considered his feelings.

_Draco moved closer to Hermione, touching her cheek. Hermione leaned into the touch and Draco leaned forward. His lips gently brushed hers and their eyes slid shut. Draco applied more pressure, swiping Hermione's lip asking for entrance. _

_Hermione let him in and their tongues did the old age dance of the battle of dominance. They finally parted when they needed air. Hermione grinned at Draco. "Goodnight, Draco." She whispered, pecking him on the lips once more. _

"_Goodnight." Draco replied, breathless._

Their first kiss.

Draco grasped Hermione's hand and tears slipped down his pale cheeks. He couldn't believe that if she died, he would lose the opportunity to make many more wonderful memories with the girl he loved. He didn't want to imagine life without her. Life without would be nothing, he would be dead. His shoulders shook as he wept.

Sat in the other chair, was another man who needed comfort. But he seemed to be overlooked by everyone.

Severus Snape loved Hermione as if she were his little sister and would be devastated if he lost her. Especially since it was his stupid error that had made completing the cure impossible.

"_Hi, Sev." Hermione greeted, grinning. _

_Severus looked up at her and frowned. "You're getting skinny, Mya."  
"Hi, Mya. Good to see you. How are you? Why, I'm fine thank you, Sev. How nice of you to ask." Hermione retorted sarcastically as she took a seat on his desk. _

_Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "The first sign of a mad person is talking to themselves."  
"Takes one to know one."  
"Very mature."  
Hermione retorted by sticking her tongue out at the dark man. Severus rolled his eyes._

Severus chocked back a sad laugh at the memory.

_Hermione lay across Severus' lap, reading a potion journal that she had plucked from the shelf. _

"_I need to get something." Severus told her. _

"_Tough, I'm comfy."  
Severus poked her in the side and Hermione squirmed. "Ticklish, hmm?"_

_Hermione's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."_

_Severus grinned and began to tickle his new best friend, her laughter ringing out through his dark rooms. _

Severus sighed heavily. If they lost Hermione Granger now, then the world had lost a remarkable, witty and brilliant girl that not many had ever had the pleasure of experiencing her full friendship.

Harry and Ron stared blankly at their best friend, Harry's arm wrapped around Pansy's waist. "I can't believe we could lose her. Most of our lives, Hermione has been there to guide and help us." He whispered into Pansy's ear.

Hermione had always been there for them. Like when they had been trapped by the Devils Snare.

"_I've read about these! it's the devil's snare! you have to relax, if you don't it'll only kill you faster_." _Hermione exclaimed. _

"_Faster? Oh, now I can relax!" Ron retorted_

She had even helped them with their homework, making sure that they didn't get anything wrong.

_Hermione was reading over their Astronomy Essays, correcting them when needed. "Harry, yours is okay except for this bit at the end, I think you must have misheard professor Sinistra, europa's covered in __ice__, not mice"_

Harry shook his head sadly. "We're going to be lost without her." He told Pansy.

Pansy nodded in agreement. "I know. She alone has brought house Unity. I mean, she and Draco are in enemy houses and they fell in love. Not to mention, if she hadn't gotten ill, Blaise would never have gotten to know Luna properly and they wouldn't be dating."  
"Yeah. I'd probably be married to Ginny and Hermione would be off somewhere alone." Harry added brokenly.

Pansy just hugged the man she was sure she would grow to love dearly. "I know, I know. But she's here now. I'm sure she is strong enough to survive this. I mean, she survived the Mountain Troll in her first year, Basilisk in her second year, a werewolf in her third, being underwater in her fourth, Umbridge in her fifth and the war in her sixth. I doubt she'd stop now."

"Thanks, Pansy. But to be Honest, I think Professor Snape and Malfoy need this more than I do." Harry smiled sadly. "Besides, Professor Dumbledore always says that Death is but the next Great Adventure. I'm sure Hermione would be at peace. Not that I want to lose her, I just want her to be happy."  
"A good point of view to hold." Pansy smiled.

It was true, she mused silently, Harry James Potter had aged long before he should have done. He was way more mature than anyone really gave him credit for. Pansy smiled to herself. She would never take him for granted; Hermione's illness had taught her that. Life was way too short for that kind of thing.

* * *

Please Read and Review. As I said, it was mainly reminicing. I hope you enjoyed and the first Alternate Ending is coming right up.


	16. Chapter 16: Moment of Truth 1

The first of the Alternate endings. I will post this one's epilogue and the second Alternate ending and epilogue tomorrow. It's almost 3 in the morning. Night :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen (1)**

**Moment of Truth**

For three days Draco had remained by an ever silent Hermione's beside, watching her face as he waited loyally for any reaction at all from the Gryffindor girl lying in the bed.

Finally, on the third day, Hermione's breathing changed. Her eyes fluttered open and Draco let out a cry of joy. He hugged her and kissed her deeply. "Hermione!" He cried.

Madam Pomfrey rushed into the ward at the sound of Draco's shout and gasped in delight. "Miss Granger, you're awake." She trilled, her face shining with happiness.

"Water. I need water." Hermione rasped, holding out her weak arms. Draco poured her a glass and helped her drink it.

"You're alive." He whispered, kissing her.

"It seems so. Is the curse really gone?"

Madam Pomfrey appeared at her side and ran a diagnostic spell over her. "Yes, you are healthy now."

Hermione let a choked sob of happiness and embraced Draco tightly. Draco buried his face in her hair, muffling his own sobs. "I thought I had lost you."  
"Never. You will never lose me." Hermione swore, stroking her boyfriend's baby fine hair.

Draco pulled back and looked his girlfriend right in the eyes. "I love you, so much."

Hermione reached out and stroked his cheek softly, smiling as her love leaned into her touch. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

When Dinnertime rolled around, the other six friends of Hermione dragged themselves to the Great Hall.

Harry sat facing Ron as he blindly filled his plate. Neither would look at each other, each lost to their concerns for Hermione.

"Why so blue?" Asked a voice to Harry's left.

The Black haired boy's head snapped to the side so fast he almost got whiplash. "HERMIONE!" He cried in delight.

Pansy, Blaise and Luna ran to the Gryffindor table just as Severus ran from the teacher's table. They all surrounded the newly awoken Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe your alive." Luna whispered. "I thought for sure…"

"No dwelling on it. I'm alive and as healthy as I can be at the moment. I'm not going to leave." Hermione grinned.

Graduation day had finally arrived and Hermione was adjusting her robes in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was actually here. Only a matter of months ago, she didn't think she would be alive to see the day all of her hard work paid off.

She smiled lightly as she pulled her hair into a loose bun at the base of her neck. Now, here she was, getting ready to be Highest Achiever in the whole school. She, along with Harry and Ron, were also being awarded with the Award of Merlin, first class.

Draco sat in the first row, waiting for his girlfriend's name to be called. She had beaten him by quite a lot of marks, the only one in a centaury to have gotten all Os on her score card.

"Finally, we are proud to award this certificate of graduation to Miss Hermione Granger who, despite the odds, is still standing here today to collect this certificate. Well done, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled, handing a beaming Hermione her roll of parchment declaring she had now graduated and was a fully fledged witch.

Hermione approached the podium, having to make a speech as the Highest Achiever and Head Girl.

"If someone had told me in September I would be stand here, I would have told them to stop being so cruel. I was dying of a curse put on me by Voldemort and I had lost hope.

But now, here I stand. So many things have happened throughout our years and we are still standing. It seems almost impossible. As a wise man once told me, in the Wizarding World, the impossible becomes the possible." Hermione grinned at Severus.

"So, as we go out into the world today you can hold your head high. You fought your way to get here, you took every thing thrown at you and you still are standing with your graduation certificate held in your hand. You made it."

Cheers went up from the students as Hermione threw her graduation cap into the air, a cliché moment. She smiled happily as looked at her peers. Her eyes scanning the crowds for her friends.

Pansy was sat next to Harry with her hand in his and Luna was leaning on Blaise as they cheered for Hermione. Her eyes finally fell on a pair that she loved.

The smoky grey eyes belonged to one of the most important people in her life. He had kept her grounded throughout everything and, thanks to him, she was still standing. Draco Malfoy was her rock and Hermione thanked God everyday that she had met him.

Draco watched Hermione's eyes sweep over their peers. Pride filled him as he looked at her. She was his, his alone. Soon, she would be his forever. 'Very soon.' He thought, fingering the box he had tucked into his pocket.

That night, Hogwarts held a Graduation Ball. Hermione was wearing a small black dress that clung to her figure, which she had managed to regain after months of trying to gain weight.

She had never looked healthier and had never been happier as she slipped her hand into Draco's.

A soft love song came on and Hermione smiled sadly. "I remember this song."

Draco shuddered slightly. "So do I. This was playing the night you collapsed. I remember thinking I was going to lose you right then. I felt so helpless."

Hermione stroked his cheek. "I'm right here." She whispered.

Draco nodded. "I know. Come with me." He requested, leading Hermione outside to the lake.

The half moon shone down on them as they walked along the Black Lake. Draco stopped them and turned Hermione to face him.

He conjured a rose and handed it to her. Hermione smiled at him and took a sniff. The rose smelled heavenly.

She looked up to see Draco had sunk to one knee. She gasped in delight and stared at him.

"Hermione Jane Granger, at first we never got along. We hated each other." Draco began.

Hermione laughed, happy tears filling her eyes. The memory of the time Ron had tried to curse Draco for calling her a Mudblood flitted through her mind.

"But then, this fantastic young woman punched me. I began to truly see her for what she was. Not just a Muggleborn, but a passionate, kind and brilliant witch. Then, this year, I truly saw the beauty that this Muggleborn witch possessed."  
"I fell in love, and I fell hard. When I found out she was dying, my heart broke in two. I swore then to always cherish her. So, that is why I am asking you to make me the happiest Wizard alive. Marry me?"

Hermione sobbed and nodded. "Yes, Draco. I'll marry you." She choked out.

Draco grinned as he stood and slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love Hermione Jane Granger."

"And I love you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy." Hermione replied, leaning up and kissing her new fiancé.

After a horrendous two years, Hermione's life was finally back on track. She was healthy once more, had six wonderful friends and was now marrying the man she loved with all her heart.

Yes, right now her life was the best it had ever been. Severus' words drifted back to her. Because sometimes hope is all we have left. Hermione smiled. She would always have hope.

* * *

Please Read and Review. The Epilogue will up really soon.


	17. Epilogue 1

I will a little slower updating today as we have guests. But here is the Epilogue for the Alternate ending 1. I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Epilogue (1)**

Hermione looked around the ball room and smiled. Today, her eldest child was turning six. The birthday girl, Jade Malfoy, was running around with her best friends, Ron and Lavender's son Hugo, who was also six, and Blaise and Luna's eldest child, Giovanni Zabini, aged seven. They were playing with Amber.

Jade had Hermione's curly hair, more tame than her original hair, but blonde and had her mother's warm chocolate eyes. Ron's son had his flaming red hair and his mother's eyes. Giovanni was the rich tan of his Italian father and had his indigo blue eyes, but had his mother's wavy blonde hair. The perfect mix of them

"She's growing up fast, isn't she?" Hermione turned to the owner of the voice and smiled.

Her husband of ten years, Draco, was walking towards her with their two year old twin daughters, Robin and Rose, under each arm. The twins had their shoulder length, straight golden brown hair in a pony tail and their grey eyes sparkled.

"They all do." Hermione replied looking where their middle child and only son, Gian, was playing. The four year olds platinum hair stood out amongst the other black haired children. He was a miniature Draco, but had his mother's nose.

His playmates consisted of Pansy and Harry's four year old twin boys, James Sirius Potter and Marcus Orlando Potter. Both boys had the messy Potter hair, but James had green eyes while his twin had his mother's ice blue eyes.

The fourth member of the group was Luna and Blaise's four year old daughter, Sabrina. Sabrina had her mother's hair style, wavy and nearly to her waist already, but in black and had her mother's misty blue eyes. Her skin was of her mother's, like porcelain.

Rose and Robin soon spotted Luna and Blaise's youngest child, Alexandra Zabini who was also two, and squirmed to get free. Draco reluctantly put them down and they ran off to where the black haired, tanned and misty blue eyed toddler was.

"I can't believe how well they all get along." Hermione sighed, leaning into Draco's side.

"I know. It's like the complete opposite of us when we were kids." Draco grinned.

"It's great, isn't it?"

"Certainly is."

"Hermione, Draco. How are you?"

The Malfoy couple turned to see the Potter couple, Pansy cradling their newborn daughter, Lily Natalie Potter.

"Harry, Pansy, you made it!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging her two best friends.

"Of course we did. Thanks for inviting us." Pansy smiled.

"Hey, is that Severus over there being accosted by James and Sirius?" Harry asked, looking at the Dark Man who was being pulled in two directions by James and Sirius while Sabrina and Gian watched on in amusement.

"Yeah, he managed to get the day off work." Hermione replied.

"Kids, hey?" Pansy remarked as Harry hurried over to the Potions Professor to pull his sons off him.

"Yeah. I can't wait till the next one arrives." Hermione agreed.

"You're not?"  
"Three months."

"Oh Hermione! That's wonderful!"

"Isn't it?" The two women embraced, wide grins on their lips. Draco smiled affectionately at his wife.

"I'd better go help Harry break the twins and Severus up. I'll see you later, love." He told the two, kissing Hermione on the lips before hurrying off to sort out the problem.

An hour later, Hermione called everyone to attention. "We are about to have the cake." She announced.

Jade was jumping with excitement as her birthday cake was brought out by the House Elves. They all sang Happy Birthday and Jade was glowing the whole time.

She leaned over to blow out her candles when the lights went out and the doors slammed open. The mothers and fathers placed themselves in front of the children and raised their wands.

The figures that had entered turned the lights on and lower their hoods. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Ginny." She snarled.

"Hello, Mudblood. Miss me?" Ginny smirked.

"You're not welcome here." Draco spat, shielding Rose and Robin a bit more as he moved.

"And I thought we were friends."

"The Aurors are on their way." Harry whispered to Draco. "Keep stalling her."  
"Who's your new toy, Ginny?" Hermione called out, motioning to the man beside her.

"Oh, that's just Zacharias Smith. Who I really want, is Harry. Or Draco, I'm not fussy." Ginny replied, dismissively.

"Don't you dare touch my husband." Pansy growled, standing in front of her beloved Harry.

"Watch me." Ginny retorted.

She went to move forward when she was grabbed from behind. "Wha…what is this? Let go of me!" She roared, struggling in her captor's arms.

"Ginny Weasley, you are under arrest for the use of illegal potions and eluding the Ministry of Magic. You do not have to say anything, but what you do choose to say may be held against in a court of law." The Auror holding Ginny recited.

"LET ME GO!" Ginny yelled as she was pulled from the ball room. Zacharias was arrested too for helping her.

"Who was that?" Jade asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"That was Aunt Ginny, wasn't it Mum?" Hugo replied, looking up at Lavender.

"Will she come back, Mummy?" Gian whispered as he peered around Hermione's leg, his voice louder in the silence

Hermione knelt down in front of him. "No, she won't be coming back. She can't hurt you from where she is going." She told her son.

"Good. She was scary."  
"She's a very scary woman." Gian hugged Hermione and she buried her face in his neck.

So much had happened over the years at Hogwarts and Hermione had learned to never take anything for granted. She had a wonderful, handsome Husband, four, soon to be five, wonderful children and more money than she could ever want. She had amazing friends and a great job as an Auror.

The only thing in life that is truly inevitable is death, but because of her friends, Hermione had beaten it. "In the wizarding world, anything is possible." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Please Read and Review. So, this the happy ending to Hermione's tale. Next Chapter: The unhappy ending everyone dreads.


	18. Chapter 16: Moment of Truth 2

Here is the second Alternate ending. The epilogue is left now. I hope you enjoy this sadder ending to the story.  
**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen**

**Moment of Truth (2)**

Draco had sat by the side of Hermione's bed for three days. He had been telling her how much he loved her and combed her hair every day. It relaxed him.

At night, he laid his head on her chest. It helped him to convince himself she was still alive and would be alive.

Severus was sat at the other side of Hermione, his dark eyes watching her for any sign of movement at all. He prayed over and over again that his cure would work. After all, if it didn't her death would lay on his shoulders. He was the one had made the cure.

Blaise was sat in a sofa he was conjured, his head lulled back as he slept and Luna was sleeping with her head in his lap. Pansy was curled up a chair next to Harry, whose own head was resting on hers. Ron had managed to squeeze his lanky frame into one of the Hospital Wing's small chairs.

They were all asleep except from Draco and Severus. Draco reached out and sadly stroked his girlfriend's hair.

"Please, Hermione, wake up. I need you. We all do." He whispered, his eyes tearing up.

"I know I was never really kind to you, but I felt a certain attraction to you since third year. You made me reconsider the blood issues my father had told me about. I began to realise how wonderful and brilliant Muggles really were. All because of you."

"Please, don't leave me now. I love you too much to ever let you go." Draco sobbed.

"Draco." Severus and Draco's head snapped up to look at the person who had spoken.

"Hermione! You're awake!" Draco cried, hugging her tightly.

Hermione's face slightly contorted in pain, not seen by either Draco of Severus, who was busy waking up the others.

"Hermione?" Luna asked quietly, moving towards her friend who was still led in the bed.

"Luna." Hermione smiled, reaching out for her friend's hand. Luna took it and squeezed it. She knew the look on Hermione's face.

She hugged her tightly. "You're not cured, are you?" She whispered into Hermione's ear.

"No. I feel so weak; I don't think there is much time left." Hermione whispered back.

"I love you, Hermione." Luna wept.

"I love you too, Luna."

"Hermione, you missed so much. Harry slipped Veritaserum into Ginny's pumpkin juice." Ron grinned.

"Really? What happened?" Hermione asked, masking the pain in her voice.

"She admitted to using potions on us. She used a Love Potion on Harry and a Devotion on me and the family. She was going to be arrested for using the Devotion Potion, but she ran away."

"She almost admitted to cheating on Harry and only wanting his fame and money."

"Wow."

"I know."

"How are you feeling, Mya?" Severus asked, his sharp eyes having caught onto the masked pain.

"I'm fine. Really." Hermione told him. She reached up and dragged him down to her face. "I don't blame you. You're a genius, it's just a little too late."

Severus paled and stared at her. "Hermione?"

"Draco, I love you with all my heart. Never forget that." Hermione told her boyfriend.

"I won't. I love you too." Draco replied, smiling all the while unaware that Hermione was saying her final goodbyes.

"Harry, Ron. We have been through so much together. I love you both a though you were my brothers. Never feel guilty about leaving me. It was all Ginny. Just take care of yourselves."

"Pansy, Blaise. You two have been two of the best friends a girl could ever ask for. I'm honoured to know you."

Hermione sighed softly and Draco got to his feet to get Madam Pomfrey. The Mediwitch bustled out, scolded him for not telling her sooner that Hermione was awake.

She ran the diagnostic spell over Hermione and her eyes became saddened. She met the younger woman's eyes and Hermione shook her head slightly. She didn't want them to know.

Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and a rhythmic beeping, similar to the Muggle Heart Monitor, filled the air.

They spent the next few minutes talking to Hermione about random things, Severus telling her about how he had discovered the way to make the cure work.

Hermione smiled and listened to them all, relishing in her lat moments with her best friends. Slowly, her eyes slid shut and a smile settled on her face. She let out a soft sigh and her chest stilled. The beeping turned into a long monotonous beep.

Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office and looked at the panic of the friends of the now dead girl.

"What's going on?" Draco cried.

"Hermione!" Luna wept.  
"Wake up! Mya, please, wake up!" Severus begged.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Harry asked, turning to Madam Pomfrey with tears in his serious emerald eyes.

The Mediwitch sighed sadly and nodded. "I'm afraid so. There was nothing we could do to save her. She was too far gone when the curse was administered. She knew she was dying when I came in the first time and told me not to tell you. It was only a matter of time." She told them, her head bowed.

"Hermione! No!" Draco wailed, pulling Hermione's still body into his arms and rocking with her. "Don't leave me. You promised you would never leave me. I loved you!"

Pansy stepped forward, tears covering her cheeks, and placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco?"

"Leave me alone, Pansy. There is nothing you can say or do to console me. The only woman I will ever love is dead." Draco spat.

"Hermione wouldn't want you to give up on life just because she is gone. You know that."  
"I was going to propose to her. I had the ring and everything." Draco told her, his shoulders shaking.

"Oh, Draco." Pansy sighed, hugging the boy as he cried for his lost love. "I'm so sorry."

"At least she is at peace now." Severus said, his voice cracking as his grief welled up inside of him.

Draco stroked Hermione's hair and placed a kiss on her rapidly bluing lips. "I love you. Rest well until we meet again."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Epilogue is coming right up.


	19. Epilogue 2

Wow, this is the end of line. The final chapter. I hope you enjoy this.  
**

* * *

Epilogue (2)**

The sun shone down on them as a group of people stood around a coffin all dressed in black.

One young man, a blonde, looked the worst out of all of them. His hair hung limply and he had huge rings under his eyes. It was the funeral of his girlfriend, Hermione Jane Granger.

The wind whipped around them and Draco shut his eyes sadly. He could almost smell the perfume that Hermione always wore.

Harry got to his feet and stumbled to the podium, his eyes blurred with tears. "Um, hi everyone. Hermione Granger was a wonderful person. She was so compassionate and gave everyone a chance. Since the day we saved her from the Troll and Hermione lied to protect us we were as close as siblings." Harry shut his eyes briefly.

"When she was cursed on the night her parents died, we were so close to destroying Voldemort. She decided to hide the curse from us until after the war, even if she died before then. When she went to tell us the truth, Ginny had turned us from her using some potions. We turned our backs on her, yet Ginny could never truly erase the way Ron and I felt about her. Our love for her."

"Not many people got the chance to truly know Hermione. She wasn't just the brains of the Golden Trio, she was so much more. She was a genius that had a wicked sense of humour and a lovable nature. Not many got to know that side of her until it was too late."  
Harry wiped some tears from his eyes and raised his wand to the sky. "So here's to you, Hermione. Goodbye my dear friend." He finished. He sent his Patronus into the sky where it galloped around the mourners a couple of times before disappearing.

After Harry had gotten down from the podium, Draco took to the stand to talk about his love.

"Hermione and I nearly always hated each other until the day she punched me in third year. She allowed me to see more than just an annoying bookworm, but a beautiful, passionate Muggleborn. It changed my life entirely. Then, this year, I had the pleasure of getting to know Hermione better."  
Draco choked back his tears. "Hermione became my best friend, lover and confident. We could talk for hours and never get bored. When I asked her to be my girlfriend, I never imagined how little time I had left with her. I'm just glad that I had decided to cherish each moment I had left with her from the start. I will never forget her. Hermione made me the man I am today and I will always love her."  
Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he was going to use to Propose to Hermione. "I know I will never get the chance to see you wear this ring, or see you walking down the aisle, but I want you to have it anyway. Hermione Jane Granger, you were the light of my life and now you are gone it's like I am living in the shadows. I will love until the day I die." He threw the ring onto the casket as it was lowered into the ground. "Goodbye, Hermione."

After the ceremony, the large group began to head back into the castle. Only the seven who had truly known Hermione remained. Pansy stood with her arms wrapped around Harry's neck as she sobbed, provided equal comfort to Harry. "I can't believe she's gone." She whispered to her boyfriend.

"Me too. I never pictured my life without Hermione in it." Harry replied, a tear running down his cheek.

Ron stood awkwardly off to the side, staring blankly at Hermione's name carved onto her marble Head stone. Luna and Blaise were hugging and reminiscing silently about their best friend.

Draco was the worst. He was knelt beside the grave, clutching a rose he had transfigured. He traced the name again and again on the headstone, silently weeping.

"Remember Valentines day? I sent you tons of roses and chocolates. You kissed me for the roses, but hit me for the chocolates. I remember thinking then that I was truly lucky to have found someone so unique." He whispered, chocking on his words.

"I will be with you soon." He added, before getting up and following the others as they headed back into the castle.

The next morning the Headlines were shocked. Ginny Weasley had been caught in the middle of London trying to apperate to another country. She had been sentenced to over ten years in Azkaban.

But the news that really rocked the wizarding world was that Draco Malfoy had been found, hanged, in his Head Boy's room. A note he had left said that he had needed to be with Hermione and couldn't live without her. He had told the others not be sad, but rejoice as now he and Hermione were finally at peace together.

Harry folded up the paper he always brought to the graves on the anniversary of their deaths. "You guys really missed a lot. Pansy and I have married and have twin sons with another on the way, Ron and Lavender have a son and Luna and Blaise have three children. It's hard sometimes to believe you're gone, even if it has been ten years since you left us." He stroked the names. "We will always miss you."

He stared at the inscription underneath the joint headstone. "The only thing in life that is inevitable is death. But love conquers all, even death."

* * *

Please Read and Review. I know this ending is tragic and some people won't like it, but I did want to kill her off. But at the same time, I didn't. So alternate endings solved that problem. I hope you enjoyed this story and I thank all of those who have followed me in the almost two days it took to write this. This is fastest I have ever written a fanfiction and I think it's something to be proud of. So Goodbye for now and Happy New Year.

Beanacre0

xxx


	20. Note to All my Faithful Readers

I just wanted to add this note to say thank you to all loyal readers. Those great reviews have really inspired me to finish my other fics as soon as I can. Unfortuantly, the older stuff I will be discontinuing as my computer wiped it all and my writing style has changed since then.

Maybe one day I will revise them. Anyway, the point is that I am delighted with all the positive comments on this story and, though there will be no sequel, I plan to finish my other stories.

I also have two previews for you. One is the first Chapter of a Fan Fic called 'The Power of the Wolf'. It's a Hermione x Lucius Malfoy Time Travel fan fic with Dumbledore bashing. It is now posted.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Wolf**

Daphne Greengrass sat in Divination beside her friend, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was draped over Draco Malfoy, her fiancé, and was simpering to him. Daphne rolled her eyes and soon caught sight of an interesting new student amidst them.

"Would you look at that? That Mudblood has joined us once more." Draco drawled. Hermione shot him a venomous glare and turned her back on him, anger simmering in her eyes.

"It's not like I had a choice. Damned Dumbledore." Hermione muttered viciously. Harry smiled at her, shaking his head. "Mione, he means well." He told her. Hermione huffed. "Sure he does. Cause I really need Divination. I shouldn't have to use my Time Turner to attend this stupid class as well as Arithmancy." She spat, sitting in her seat.

Professor Trelawney drifted over to where the trio sat, with, what Hermione supposed was meant to be, a mystical smile on her face. "Miss Granger, I always knew you would return to us. You may not have the eye, but your curiosity was strong." She simpered, staring at Hermione through big glasses.

Hermione laughed coldly. "Sure, you always knew. Or did you know because our esteemed manipulating Headmaster told you so?" She snarled. The class were taken aback by Hermione's tone of voice. Beside her, the boys winced knowing that tone meant she was not pleased at all.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." Trelawney protested, sweat gathering at her hairline with the stress of being found out to be a total fraud. "Sure you don't. Well then, Professor, teach us your wisdom." Hermione remarked sarcastically. No-one noticed that her chocolate eyes became Amber.

The class progressed normally for a while, full of the mad woman's ramblings and boredom for the rest of the class. Only Hermione's presence made it more interesting as she whispered sarcastic comments to Harry and Ron, making them laugh.

So everything was fine, that is until a prediction was made. A true Prophesy. Trelawney was drifting past Daphne Greengrass' table when her eyes went white and she fell into a trance.

"Putus werewolf , occultus pro annus , mos reperio ipsa adversus ferreus mensis. Haud pretium ero quoque mugio , is vadum sino unimaginable atrox. Vicis ero paro in ostendo sum quod is vadum reperio diligo. Sarcina of niveus lupus vadum exsisto solus verus miles militis. Is vadum consurgo quod evinco Atrum Dominatio , illud rectum iri per vox quod insanity. putus lupus has adeo servo nos totus." Daphne recited in Latin. She shuddered and spoke once again.

"The Pure werewolf, hidden for years, will find herself facing hard months. No price will be too low, she shall suffer unimaginable horrors. Time will be set in reverse and she shall find love. The Pack of the white wolf shall be the only true knights. She shall rise up and defeat the Dark Lords, those ruled by power and insanity. The pure wolf has come to save us all."

The class was silent in the aftermath of the predictions. "What was all that Latin?" Ron asked. Daphne shook herself and looked up at the class. "That was the prophesy in its original state, when it was first told by my ancestor. That Prophesy is why my Family have been neutral in the war. We were waiting until one of our own recited the Prophesy once more." She explained, meeting Hermione's eye.

Hermione looked away. "My family and I vowed when the Prophesy was first made to join the Sarcina of Niveus Lupus, The pack of the white wolf, when it was formed." Daphne continued.

The class stared in awe at Daphne, each one having been hanging onto every word that she had said. All except Hermione Granger.

Later that day, Hermione was heading to the library when she found her path to be blocked. Looking up she met the eyes of one Daphne Greengrass.

"Hello there, Granger. Or should it be Lupus?" Daphne drawled. Hermione hissed and slammed her hand onto the other girl's mouth, before dragging her into an empty classroom.

"Shut it, Greengrass. Never mention my name here. Who knows who could have heard? It was bad enough you recounting that story in Divination." Hermione spat, her eyes flashing Amber.

"Relax, I checked beforehand. Besides, you're the one with the super senses." Daphne replied, putting her hands up in a defensive motion. Hermione's glare deepened. "Leave me alone! I never wanted this." She snapped. Daphne smirked at the angry Gryffindor. "You still got it though. You can't deny it. It's going to happen one day, its destiny."

Hermione growled and turned on her heel, slamming the door open and stalking off down the corridor. "You can't fight your destiny, Granger." Daphne called after her. "We'll see about that." Hermione muttered.

* * *

The second preview is the Prologue to another planned fic called 'Another Life'. It is another Dramione fic.

* * *

**Prologue**

A fire crackled away in the grate, the only light in the dark room. A figure sat in a chair, their unusual eyes boring into the flames as they danced.

The figure lifted a glass of whiskey with a feminine hand so it was lit up, showing the amber liquid within. "Hanna." The figure called, her voice soft as silk and melodic.

A pop and a house elf appeared before her, bowing. "Mistress called." It squeaked. The woman in the chair nodded, leaning forward so her vivid dark red hair tumbled forward. "Yes, Hanna, I did. I trust no-one saw you?" She asked.

The House elf looked up into her mistress' unusual green eyes. "No Mistress, Hanna was a good elf." She told the woman. The woman smiled and nodded, leaning back into her chair once more.

"Good. I have hidden from them so long; I can't have them find out now. At least not until I have graduated from Hogwarts." She sighed, running a hand through her curls. She stood and walked over to a cabinet. Pulling open the drawer, the woman pulled out some pictures and a newspaper article.

"They may have searched for me for years, but they will never find me. Not like I am. I will never return to my old life." The woman continued. Hanna nodded. "Is there anything my Mistress requires?" She asked. "Yes, some tea please." The woman replied and the house elf disappeared.

"Yes, they will never find me. Not as Amber Dumon." She whispered. The smiling face of Hermione Granger looked up at her.

* * *

These two stories may not be up for a while as I wish to complete my other fics. 'Another Life' is not fully planned so it probably wont be done until I have it all worked out. 'The Power of the Wolf' is posted but will take a while to finish as it has Forty Chapters and an Epilogue. Let me know what you think.

Much Love

Beanacre0

xxx


	21. Challenge Mirror Image

Hi all,

I have a challenge for you. The idea came to me in my Psychology lesson, funnily enough, when we were talking about abnormalities such as Schizophrenia and the like. It is a Harry Potter Fan Fic Challenge:

Hermione Granger isn't just Hermione Granger, but has Multiple Personality Disorder (In mine her name is Hermia). She has had it all her life, but no one has ever truly noticed except her parents. Mr and Mrs Granger die and Hermione is sent to Hogwarts/Grimauld Place and her other half comes to the forefront in the aftermath of her greif. Hermione/her Alter Ego falls in love over the year or so. Who with you decide and what happens you decide too.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Hermione x Harry

Hermione x Draco

Hermione x Severus

Hermione x Pretty much anyone you want

* * *

**Rules:**

No Slash

Must be at least 10 Chapters

Must have fun!!!

Must be named Mirror Image

* * *

I hope you take up the challenge and enjoy it :)

Comment with the link to your FF please, I want to read it. The best ones will have a FF dedicated to them with a plot of thier choice and a cover made on Photobucket for one of thier FFs.

Get writing :)


End file.
